Nothing to Lose
by mischievous female
Summary: Kagome lives as an orphan in Edo. Forced to steal in order to survive, she is captured and imprisoned within the Western palace. With nothing to her name, Kagome has nothing to lose. Kag/Sess
1. Complete Author's Note

Author's Notes

Disclaimer

_Nothing to _Lose is a story through my own creation and does not reflect any stories that I have read, watched, or heard. My inspiration comes within me through experience and seclusion to gather my thoughts.

I do not have the copyrights regarding _Inuyasha. _Rumiko Takahashi owns _Inuyasha_ and all the characters that are entitled to the manga and anime. I have no desire to embezzle the rights to _Inuyasha_.

I will disclose a list characters that are mine through my own creation. This list will be updated as more characters are created.

Lady Nami

Kyoto

Akunar

Tsume

Lady Kima

Lord Muisho's

There is one quote in Chapter 39 that is marked because the quote is from the short novel _The Heart of Darkness_.

I will not enclose any other disclaimers throughout the duration of _Nothing to Lose._

**Chapters**

Chapters are different from installments or updates. For example, will state that Chapter 5 has be added, but within Chapter 5, might be chapters 10-15 within the story. There will be introductions to new chapters.

Some chapters will be in Kagome's point of view while others will be in Sesshoumaru's or third person narrative. No chapter will contain more than one view; I do not want to confuse any readers. So, pay attention when chapters change within an installment because most likely it will be a different point of view.

Few chapters are only a few paragraphs long while others are several pages. I do not force myself to write continuously because the chapter would hold no meaning and the significance of the chapter would be inconsequential.

The length of installments is determined by the relevance of each chapter. Of course, each chapter is relevant to the story as a whole, but each event could be told in by a different perspective therefore, those chapters are relevant.

Please do not ask for longer installments because I will not by heed to it. Forcing myself to create longer chapters brings about writers' block and I will not make that mistake twice.

I will not reply to reviews within installments because it distracts the reader. I, myself, have come across it in more than a few stories. I do not want readers distracted by words that do not relate to the installments.

**Characters**

Since _Nothing to Lose_ does not follow the manga or anime in terms of plot or scenery, the personalities and abilities of characters will be portrayed differently.

Shippo cannot verbally communicate with any human in this story.

Sesshoumaru does not covet Inuyasha's sword, the Tessaiga, and possess both arms.

Lord Inutaisho is alive and ruler of the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru's mother has perished, similar to the anime and manga, but Inuyasha's demon mother is Lady of the Western Lands. Therefore, Inuyasha is a full-blooded youkai in this story.

Lady Nami is Inuyasha's mother name.

Kagome's mother name is Kyoto.


	2. Installment 1

'Please take the pain away, it is too much

'Please take the pain away, it is too much!" Inside the subconscious of Kagome's mind, she falls to her knees because of all the guilt, regret, and pain that she feels. Her walls crumble and the world ends in front of her.

Kagome, you traitor.

'My life was not so bad before this point in my life, but I guess that someone else should be the judge of that.'

Chapter 1

For years, I have lived on the streets of Edo with nothing to my name except a few coins and the clothes on my back. I was orphaned at a young age without ever knowing my father while my mother died when I was seven. I wasn't able to give her a nice burial but she was buried under her favorite sakura tree. I wish that I could have given her more, but what was I to do at only seven summers? I had nowhere to go because the property owner took our house and put me on the street without a care for me. I cried for days before my food ran out and I began to starve. The hunger made me weak; sometimes I could barely move my little muscles but then I learned to steal to live. My new home is in an abandoned building that the village has neglected to tear down. I think that the people know that I live here and feel some pity for me. I have no need for there pity. 

I'm alone in this world with the exception of Shippo; a little fox with a red coat and green eyes that I found injured in the forest at eight. I nursed back to health with the medicine that I "borrowed" from the neighbors and local doctors. The determination that I felt to keep him alive was only thing that kept me going. I knew that I would have to get better at stealing so that he may live. After a few months, Shippo was well enough to be moved and I put him in my home.

Edo is a beautiful village that is isolated from the rest the lands and villages. The palace is three floors high with six tall towers, is in the middle of Edo surrounded by a grand wall. The closest village is a month's walk away and I'll never make that without food which I need more money to buy. I'm not eighteen summers and I have not done anything to improve my life. 

"THIEF, COME BACK HERE!" yells a portly peddler in the marketplace.

"Now, why would I do that?" I keep running until I reach an alleyway, which the walls are easy to scale. Then I disappear.

It has been like that for a while; steal some bread and fruit then disappear. I was caught often while growing up and paid the price, but that is in the past. Now I'm an expert and I never get caught.

Back at our home, the abandoned building with a large view of the palace with worn curtains from the trash, I pet Shippo's coat while thinking a world that we won't have to steal to survive. I'll die before I let Shippo die; he has saved me a few times and vise versa. He is my best friend and I'll never leave him. He needs to eat every day unlike me so some days I do starve but I will never regret giving my food to him.

"One day Shippo, we'll live comfortably and we'll never starve again. This I promise you; no matter what we will make it."

The cold wind continues to blow through the worn curtains as I cover Shippo and myself. My skin shivers and my lips feel clammy until the wind finally dies down, but the night gradually becomes colder and more unbearable. Every day there is a chance that I might not awake but I hold on for Shippo.

Chapter 2

This Sesshoumaru grow tired of these servants and concubines that have become old. This Sesshoumaru wants to be released from chains of obligations that keeps him behind these walls. Everything is mundane in this damn place; wake up, eat, argue with father, spar with my half brother, and do patrol. In fact, father should be yelling at me in three…2…1…

"Sesshoumaru, why haven't you found a bride?" yells the ruler with high, long white ponytail that comes to his waist. His bangs fall over his eyes; his golden eyes hold years of wisdom and finality. He is Lord Inutaisho, has been the ruler of Edo for the past 350 years, and believes that it is time for his heir to reign when he has gotten himself a woman.

"This Sesshoumaru does not want a mindless hussy," I reply.

"You're mother; Kami bless her soul, would be turning over in her grave, if she heard you. You have been using the same excuse for the past century and it is getting old. If you haven't chosen a bride within the next fortnight, I will either choose for you and divorce is only something done in other lands, not mine. Have I made myself clear?"

"Perfectly, sir," he responds with a low bow and excuses himself from the dining hall. I continue to walk through the immaculate palace with red tones and portraits as far as the eyes can see. 

Everyday is the same and nothing will ever change until I take the throne and then a different routine will start. I suppose that I will patrol the lands for a while and then return to the library. 

The gardens are a wondrous beauty that always seems to be missing something. This Sesshoumaru wonders what it could be; every single flower is perfect and every bird sings a perfect tune, maybe too perfect. Some chaos would be nice but asking for that would be too much.

"Milord," calls a high, squeaky voice that annoys me to death. Stupid toad demon, "it is time to patrol."

Jaken is green toad demon with a sharp beak and enormous yellow eyes. He grovels constantly, squawks annoyingly, barely reaches my knee, but remains loyal to me. This Sesshoumaru supposes it is a characteristic that keeps him among the living. 

"This Sesshoumaru is aware of this, Jaken. Leave me be and do something that does not involve me."

"Hai, milord," and the short, bald, bow-legged man, runs out of sight and back into the palace. Some day this Sesshoumaru will kick him over the palace walls and let the subjects deal with him. 

Image of Jaken screaming, "What has your vessel down to deserve such treatment!" All the while, he is soaring over the palace walls before a long THUMP is heard throughout the land. "Lord Sesshoumaru, why?!" Tears pour from his large yellow eyes as he gazes helplessly at his Lord.

The sun shines brightly as this Sesshoumaru disappears over the palace's walls. 

Chapter 3

"STOP, THIEF!" yells a portly peddler.

"Now why does this sound familiar, Shippo," I ask Shippo as we continue to run through the marketplace. This time we "borrowed" some dates and watermelon. I once again run into an alley with walls that are easy to climb and disappear.

We sat up against a wall in a dark alley where the sun does not reach because the buildings are so close together. I give Shippo some dates while I only eat a couple so that we have some food for tomorrow just in case something like rain comes. 

I taught myself to read as I looked into the local schools that wouldn't accept me since I had no parents. When the children went to school, I went to school and paid attention to every word and lesson that came from the teacher's mouth. She was an old woman with a black patch over her left eye and a slight hunch in her back. Despite her looks, she was a nice old lady and would "accidentally" leave some writing utensils and some strolls where I could find them. She would also leave some food. Her name was Kaede and she died four years ago. I still visit her grave on the outskirts of town and I remember everything that she did for me and now her school is gone and I have no one else for extra help. When she was alive, I would sleep in the school during the winter in the rafters where no one could see Shippo or me. Shippo never squeaked a sound, which was very fortunate. Nevertheless, I never made a friend; I was ashamed because of my position in the village.

Homelessness is frowned upon in this village, I don't know about other villages, because it shows that a person cannot provide for themselves with the many resources within this village. However, the villagers forget that many of the jobs are hereditary and if the person does not learn the trade from her parents then she is useless to the village.

My mother was a seamstress for the village, she worked when she became ill and tried to teach me some things, but I was unable to learn quickly. I realized that my mother was using a lot of energy to teach me and eventually I made her stop. It was then I began to small amounts of food, mostly for mother. A few moon cycles later, she died in her sleep. I do not know if she suffered, but I did. Eventually I was put out on the street with nothing to my name and a few belongings on my back. 

There are so many homeless people in this village while the royals eat like fat pigs in their thrones and warm chambers. Sometimes I wonder if there even is a Kami, since so many of His people suffer on a daily basis. The dead are buried in unmarked graves and there is no priest to say a few words over the grave. The corpse is considered a burden to the population and no one remembers except as, "Remember that body that was found near such and such?"

_Shamed_

_Nobodies_

_We are the hungry._

_Forgotten_

_Downtrodden_

"It's rude to watch someone eat," I speak to the shadows.

Shippo fur sticks up on ends as he growls towards the direction of an intruder.

"You do know that stealing is a crime?" speaks a deep voice. 

I stroke Shippo's hair to calm him down and look towards the intruder that emerges from the shadows and I am met with perfection. His white hair flows into the wind, two magenta strips appear on each cheek, and his stance is tall that demands respect, while his eyes hold a coldness that could freeze the desert. He wears a white shirt with matching pants and an armor with spikes coming out of the shoulder blades. There's also something furry over his shoulder, maybe a tail. I stroll down to waist to see two swords on his left hip. Hmmm, he must be royalty.

I am jealous for his birth. It would be impossible for me to climb to his ranks. It's forbidden. If the royals could read minds, then I am sure that it would be forbidden to think of such thoughts. 

"I steal because I have to, not because I want to," I continue to eat my food slowly, not even bothering to look at him any longer. 

"It is still a crime and that will not be tolerated in my land." HA! He is royalty and an arrogant one at that. 

"I don't care. If it's really your land then you wouldn't let your people starve." I stand up and turn my back towards him. This simple gesture is one that could be death because it shows disrespect, but I'm no one's servant. 

Then I felt darkness reign. 

Chapter 4

"STOP, THIEF!" I hear someone yell in the distance.

I use to my speed to witness the wench's escape. It has only been an hour since this Sesshoumaru patrol started this should prove to be some sort of entertainment. However, I was incorrect when it was a fat man chasing a human woman in her young years. I was disappointed when I knew that there would be no punishment for her crime. She ran quickly and her raven hair flowed behind her as she ran. When the husky man gave up on her, I decided to finish where he could not. I kept my distance as I stalked her and waited until she stopped.

Why does she steal from my people? Does not she have her own food to consume; must be gluttonous.

She finally comes to halt on an alley wall with her weird looking red fox by her side. She feeds herself last while the fox eats more than her, why? This ningen is confusing to me but it is beneath me to understand them but I must why she decided to steal from my subjects.

"It's rude to watch someone eat."

How did she know that I was there? I am the master of stealth; I must be slipping. There is no way that she would have heard me except if I was not as quite as I thought. That fox must have tipped her off with some kind of signal

"You know that stealing is a crime?"

Her stupid fox continues to growl at me but she calms it with one hand while looking me over. I am completely aware of her eyes upon my body. However, my rage within me builds when she resumes to her simple food, ignoring me! She should be surprised and honored to be graced with my presence. How dare she ignore this Sesshoumaru!

"I steal because I have to, not because I want to," is her response to my person.

I find her reason false since no one has to steal. She must be reasoned with,

"It is still a crime and that will not be tolerated in this Sesshoumaru's land."

"I care not. If it is really your land then you would not let your people starve."

Insolent whore! She dares to criticize me; the heir to these lands then turns her filthy back towards me. Red seeps in my vision as I envision her body lifeless on the ground next to the blasted red fox. But I want her to suffer dearly for her insolence.

I run quickly behind her and punch her hard in the head. I take great pleasure in kicking the fox in the nearby wall. It does not move after that. Good. The wench is covered from my eyes by her black hair that shields her face. Probably the best thing, I would like change it with my claws but there will time for that later. I grab the wench, toss her hard over my shoulder, and make my way back towards the palace. 

"I will enjoy breaking her," I say to one in particular. 

Chapter 5

"I will enjoy breaking her."

Green eyes open looking frantically for his "mother." He cannot find her anywhere but knows that she will never leave him. He sniffs out her scent and remembers the demon that hurt his "mother" and kicked him into a wall! He will pay! Shippo catches the scent and sprints towards the direction that the dog demon walked about an hour ago. He only hopes that he reaches her because it would be his greatest fear to see her hurt or worse. 

She found him when all others would pass him by. She was much younger then and looked like her world crumbled right under her. Nevertheless, she never cried or showed any pain even when she was punished for stealing for him. All her pain was because of him and he would be damned if she was punished this time.

The little fox ran faster and faster and he focused all his thoughts on his "mother" who braved the storm for him many times. Now it is his time walk through the lightning, rain, and thunder. 


	3. Installment 2

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Uggg," I feel a little dizzy as I try to focus my eyes. I want to rub them but chains are holding my arms. That arrogant dog! The cold, hard ground is harsh on my body as is the wall. How dare he? He puts me in this dingy dungeon with skeletons and rats. No windows with only a door in front of me. It's so dark. Where is Shippo? I hope that he escaped. I have to get out of here. I hear the door opening.

The light stings my eyes and it makes me wonder how long I have out. Although it is comforting to now that there are touches outside the room, so that means that people come down her often.

"I see that you awake," a tiger demon stands at the door. He is tall, orange, with black stripes all over his face and arms. His yellow eyes with pitch-black pupils star right at me yet through me. He wears a guard uniform with the dog emblem on the left breast. A sword is his weapon on his left hip. 

"………." I chose not to speak since I don't know what he'll do. He could seriously hurt me and no one will hear me or even see me.

"I have been ordered not to feed you but give you water twice a day."

He takes a step towards me and I watch his carefully. A wooden spoon is brought to my lips and I take small sips of water. The water is stale but it is better than the water on the streets. I'll be fine. The droplets of water are wonderful as it slides down my throat but all too soon is the water gone. 

"Thank you," I say softly to him. Maybe if I befriend him then he will sneak me more rations and I'll survive long enough to think of an escape plan.

He starts to walk away back to the door but stops and takes one look at me and shakes his head.

"It's a shame that a beauty like you is trapped in here."

The door slams shut and a lock is set. Once again, I'm welcomed by darkness, but alright that's alright since I'm always alone.

Chapter 7

I suppose that I hit that woman too hard in the head, she is still unconscious. Not that this Sesshoumaru cares, but it puts a damper in my plans for her. Things around the palace are silent and still mundane. This Sesshoumaru wonders if that ningen will provide some entertainment, this Sesshoumaru should visit her soon. Yes, this Sesshoumaru shall do that tomorrow. So far, she has been a couple days without food, she should be getting weak.

"Milord," a voice calls from outside my chamber doors.

"Enter."

The tiger demon kneels before me until I tell him to rise.

"Tsume, report."

"The woman is awake and I gave her some water as desired."

"Did she say anything?"

"Nothing except for 'thank you' after I gave her water."

"Do not get attached to her," I warn.

"No, milord."

"Dismissed. Report to me tomorrow morn."

"Hai."

Tsume disappears from my sight and I turn my attention the window. She said, "thank you." Why? She disrespects me but respects a guard that she has never met. Ningens are a confusing breed; stupid and confusing. So why must I rule them?

This Sesshoumaru continues to wonder and think for the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. 

I wonder if I should feed the wench, she has been without food for a total of six or so days. She should be alright; after all, she has lived on the streets for a majority of her life. What a street rat she is! Actually, rats probably have it better than her and that's the way that it should be.

Most humans are afraid of the dark and that human female has been in the dark continuously for four days. Most humans would have gone insane without any daylight and certainly the intensity that she had in her eyes that day in the throne room would not have appeared. She will reject the day that she decided to insult this Sesshoumaru. She will pay after all I did promise that I would break her when I took her from the alley. 

"SESSHOUMARU!"


	4. Installment 3

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Even though Inutaisho is Lord of Edo, Sesshoumaru is one to be called a "Lord in Waiting." Sesshoumaru does not hold the title of lord but controls what happens in the village and the lands in Edo territory. This reason is why Sesshoumaru was upset for Kagome's remarks; she insulted him by saying that he doesn't care take care of his subjects. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, your father requests your presence in the throne room," calls a feminine servant voice from the hallway.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts are interrupted by the request and leave his sanctuary for the time being. He walks gracefully down the halls with the portraits from everyone in his family line. The throne room is a grand room with red carpet leading to the thrones. Large windows surround the room and there are three thrones near the back of the room. Largest of the thrones is the middle and serves as the Lord's chair; Inutaisho. The second highest chair to Lord Inutaisho's right is his mate's and the youngest son's mother; Lady Nami The last chair also the smallest of the three is Sesshoumaru's chair since he is heir. Inuyasha stands next to Sesshoumaru's left for a short time during events. The room also serves as the gathering room for balls and special events. 

"Yes, father," Sesshoumaru asks as he stops short of his father's throne.

"How are you today?"

"Fine but what is your real reason for summoning me her?" impatiently he asks.

"Why is there a human female in the dungeons?"

Sesshoumaru has a look of surprise on his face before he resumes his emotionless mask.

"I know of everything that happens in my castle, Sesshoumaru. Quite frankly, I do approve of this for it is not your place to send subjects to the dungeons. I can only guess that she disrespected you, which is why she is in there."

"Yes, that is incorrect. However it is in my place when she disrespected me."

"What did she say?"

The young heir is a little hesitant to answer for the fear that his father will agree with girl. His mind quickly rewinds to the woman's tattered and patched clothes and dirty face. It is his job to take care of his people and hasn't taken care of her. However, he knows that he cannot lie to his father since youkai can sense a lie.

"She stole some food from a merchant in the marketplace while I was patrolling. I confronted her about it. She replied to this Sesshoumaru that she wouldn't have stolen if she weren't starving. She said that it was my fault that the people are starving."

Lord Inutaisho did not respond for several moments. His hand stroked his chin thoughtfully as he digested what Sesshoumaru told him. In the end, he could only decide upon on thing:

"Guards, bring the human female."

Chapter 9

This treatment is nothing that I haven't endured before. I am strong, I can make it through this time of pain and isolation. All the times that I have dug through the trash searching food has led me here. All the times that I had slept in the snow or rain has led me to this. I will not break down and let him believe that he is winning. I will not break!

Pain lets me know that I am still alive.

Pain gives me something else to think about.

Pain is my ally at the moment.

I will stay strong for Shippo, he won't lose another mother. I promised him.

I continue to sit in the darkness of the cell. 

The door opens but this time is two demons at the door. I don't bother to look at them as they approach. Their shadows become closer and one unlocks my chains. My arms are roughly grabbed and I'm dragged through the hallways and corridors and stairs. I never once lift my head; instead, I focus on the stone floor that passes under my gaze. 

They take me to a bath where I'm bathed and dressed in silk. I don't mumble anything as the female attendants tend to me. My head remains down the whole time. I don't care what the room looks like or the people in it. 

The guards then once again come for me and drag me somewhere else. Sweet smelling food attacks my nose but my stomach doesn't grumble. No, too many years of practice has forced it down. The guards stop, but I don't raise my head. I don't move at all. 

They will not break me. They will not break me. They will not break me.

I chant this in my brain repeatedly like a mantra. Nothing can break my meditation. Concentration and patience are the keys to my survival in this place. I feel a breeze so there must be multiply windows in this room and they must big. I store this information for later. 

Moments pass and nobody in the room says a word.

Chapter 10

'How do I get beyond these walls," Shippo asks himself. He looks at the tall walls and knows that he can't scale them. They are too tall to jump and there are no trees nearby. Oh, what am I to do? I have to get to her.

Chapter 11

She looks dead; she's stagnant with her black hair covering her face. This will not bode well with father if she is dead. I have never done anything like this before; why now? 

"Is she dead?" my father asks one of the wolf guards.

"No, my liege," he respectfully answers.

"Raise your head child," my father commands.

Nothing could have prepared me for the intense look in her eyes. She raised her head quickly, her hair flows down her shoulders, and the look of hatred is evident in her face. If looks could kill, I would be no longer breathing. 

For the first time, I actually look at her face. Her skin is pale with high cheekbones and full lips that are drawn in a straight line. Those green eyes are what sticks out the most. They are the deepest green that hold once again holds such intensity.

I think that from the look on my father's face that he is taken back by what he sees. He orders that guards release her. I expected that she would fall to the ground but she stands erect with her fists clutched at her sides. The same look is still on her face and her green silk pants and a top that stops under her breasts does nothing but increase her fiery stare.

"What is your name?" Lady Nami inquires in a gentle tone. Lady Nami appears from the side entrance of the room and is appalled by the young woman's appearance.

She turns her head right to the sound of the new voice. Before her stands a beautiful inu youkai with long white hair, sakura blossom kimono, gentle gold eyes, and firm face. 

'Beautiful but is probably deadly when pissed off,' Kagome concludes.

Before she can answer, a long sound of a door slamming open is heard behind her. In walks another inu youkai but this looks more easily tempered and probably has less control than the others have. He wears a red haori with matching pants. His white hair looks coarse and needs a good brushing. Jagged magenta stripes are on each of his cheeks and his eyes constantly change from gold with black pupils to purple with blue irises. 

"Inuyasha," the Lord scolds while rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "how many times to we have to tell you not to interrupt when the doors closed."

"Feh. I wouldn't have 'interrupted' if someone told me not to. But why can't I know? And who is she?" Inuyasha points to the motionless girl in the middle of the throne room. He walks in the girl and sees a familiar face. He smirks.

"Kagome, what did you do and who pissed you off?"

"Inuyasha, you know this girl?" Lady Nami inquires.

"Of course, we use to play in the marketplace about ten years ago. Her mother took charge and made sure I didn't get in trouble when ditched the guards." His smirk turns into a smile when he remembers a carefree Kagome running around the village causing mischief. Now her eyes hold another story; a story filled with pain. 

Kagome face softens a bit when she recognizes Inuyasha. She also remembered the days when they were young but everything change when her mother died. She never knew that he was royalty or that in lived in the palace. 

"Where's your mother?" Inuyasha eagerly questions.

Kagome replies emotionlessly, "Dead."

Inuyasha's smile falls when he hears that simple word. Kagome's mother was like another mother to him while he visited the village and Kagome is like a sister to him. 'What has happened to her over the years?'

Sesshoumaru continues to look at the female while not saying a word. The female has sparked his interest a little, as he wonders about her background. She should have born as a demoness by the way that she looks. She is pleasant to look at without all that filth.

Lord Inutaisho decides to break and silence and tells the people in the room that the gardens would be more comfortable. Everyone clears out of the throne room; Lord Inutaisho and Lady Nami, followed by Sesshoumaru then Inuyasha, lastly Kagome with two guards on each side. 

The gardens were immaculate with flowers as far as the eye could; roses, lilies, snapdragons, and huge sunflowers. Pathways circled around the entire garden and all the paths eventually led to the middle where there was a fountain. The fountain has a circular base with an inu demon form, looking like it was about to pounce, squirting water from its mouth. 

The trope stops a long round stone bench that circles the fountain. The breeze could be felt from the water as it landed. Kagome is seated isolated from the royal family with her guards standing behind her. 

Inuyasha breaks the silence by stating that the family should take turns and ask two questions then the next person will ask. Inuyasha asks the first question: "When did Kyoto die?" 

Chapter 12

I wonder why I should answer anyone. It is not as if I owe them anything; they owe me. Inuyasha abandoned me and never returned. He left me to fend for myself. I am being stupid; it's not Inuyasha's fault. It's no one's fault; unfortunate events happen, even if it is bad stuff. 

I guess that I should answer his question. I look at Inuyasha and jealously makes itself known. He is so lucky to have a family. It's forbidden, Kagome, your family is dead and never coming back. Move on.

"She died when I was seven."

"Where have you living all these years?"

"In an abandoned building forgotten by Edo."

"Why? Didn't you have other family?" This time Lady Nami poses a question.

"No, I am alone in this world. I have for eleven summers fended for myself and taken care of Shippo."

"Who is Shippo?"

"Shippo is a red fox that I nursed back to health when I was eight."

"Why didn't you search for Inuyasha?" Lord Inutaisho softly speaks.

"I did. I even slept outside my mother's evicted home and waited for his return but he never showed."

"When is the last time that you ate?" 

Kagome thought a little before responding, "Maybe three or four days."

The company does not say a word and an awkward silence befalls them until the last of family asks his two questions.

"Why did you not get a trade instead of stealing?"

"Sesshoumaru!" his mother yells.

_I won't let him get the best of me._

"Many trades in Edo are hereditary and because of my mother's illness I was unable to learn hers. I could have become a concubine for a wealthy man, but I'll die before a man uses my body for his pleasure. I will not dirty my mother's name by lying with multiple men and being a slave."

"So you result to thievery?"

"I ask you this Sesshoumaru-sama, how many homeless people live on your lands? How many unmarked graves are there in the forest? What happens to female orphaned children without other families when no one else will take them in? Do you even care?"

"Why should I?" he arrogantly replies.

"You should since everyone that resides in Edo will be your subjects. I care about them because I am like them. There are 57 homeless people living throughout Edo. There are 587 unmarked graves in the forest surrounding Edo. Orphaned children without anyone else either die or steal to live. I am one of the children that are fortunate to live this long without dying because of the cold or resulting to being a concubine. Don't believe me? Walk into the village and count the homeless. Walk into the forest and count the graves without a name; don't forget the one under the Sakura tree, I buried my mother there. You replied that you don't care, well Sesshoumaru-sama those people will rebel against you and you will fall. Because what is a leader without subjects to lead?"

The tension builds, as Sesshoumaru doesn't speak. I await his answer, wondering if he'll even give one. This is proving to be very interesting. Moments pass and Sesshoumaru does not answer, so I provide the answer for him. 

"A commoner; normal, weak, helpless, and powerless. You will fall and never rise again. You might as well be human."

"Insolence!" Sesshoumaru rages and the other three members are shocked into silence with my speech. Inuyasha has his jaw hanging almost to the ground. Lady Nami's eyes are wide with shock while Lord Inutaisho looks proud and amused; what a strange demon.

"May I go back to my cell now?" I ask innocently. 


	5. Installment 4

Well, I'm back in the creepy, dark dungeon. It is been a couple days since I've seen anybody, but that's okay. After I had personally insulted _Lord_ Sesshoumaru, he personally dragged me to the dungeons. By "dragged," I mean _dragged_, he took me by one arm and yanked the rest of my body down some stairs and threw me into the cell wall. Then he chains me to the same wall where I sat before being summoned to the royal family. It did not hurt much but I think that I have a few bruises that will not go away for a while.

The cell is still dark as the nights without the moon and the stars are to dim to light the night sky themselves. Sometimes, I wish that I could keep my mouth shut but the blasted dog insulted me first. In reprisal, I bruised his ego. It was all worth it since the hunger hasn't begun.

It was nice to see Inuyasha again after all these years but sometimes I feel like he betrayed me. He never came back to me after that day; he always returned. So why did not he? He is a prince and princes have more important duties than to be carefree with commoners. Sometimes I am so ashamed of the family that I was born in. I do love my mother but I wish that she did not leave me like father. In the end everyone leaves; father, mother, Inuyasha, and eventually Shippo. They are humiliated by me, too.

Chapter 13

"SESSHOUMARU!" yells Inuyasha as he storms into Sesshoumaru's study wearing his traditional red clothes. He is quite pissed and his once changing eyes are now a permanent demon red. His yell resounds through the grand hall and vibrates the walls in Sesshoumaru's personal study.

His study is filled with a typical brown oak desk that is located right in of the window and faced towards the doubled doors. The room is filled with books and scrolls that stretch all around the room and almost to the top of the study. Also the room has a perfect view of the gardens, the sunset, and the west side of Edo.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru stoically inquires while continuing to work on important papers.

"Why in the seven Hells is Kagome still in the dungeon?" taking seventeen steps to the desk located in the back of the room near the window.

"Why do you care? You already have a wench," still not gazing at his brother.

"DO not bring Kikyo in this, Sesshoumaru! Kagome was a close friend when I was a child, so I can't stand to see her treated like this. I could barely stand the way that she looked a few days ago. Her eyes looked like that they could kill with a single glance. Now why did you keep Kagome locked up?"

"She insulted this Sesshoumaru in reprisal, she must pay the consequences," Sesshoumaru elegantly writes his signature at the end of a report.

"Bull Shit! She insulted your big ass ego, so you lock her up," Inuyasha about face and walks toward the door. His eyes start to return to the normal gold when he realizes something important:

"Kagome is locked up because she is the first female to stand up to you twice! Damn!!" Inuyasha chuckles softly with his head down.

Sesshoumaru's pen stops moving and his eyes are looking at the paper but not actually paying any heed to the words. Inuyasha's words seem to have hit a nerve within the Icy Lord.

"You don't how to deal with this," Inuyasha begins, "because it has never happened before let alone twice. She is the one that you have been looking for. Who would have thought that a simple, poor, ningen woman could stand up to Lord Sesshoumaru and live?" (A/N: Inuyasha is quite intelligent in this scene, isn't he?)

Inuyasha leaves his question open since he was not expecting an answer. His coarse, white hair moves back and forth across his back as he leaves the room.

As Inuyasha leaves, Sesshoumaru is left with his thoughts and his brother's words echoing his head.

_Could that be the reason that she is in the dungeon? _

_Is that why I haven't killed her yet? _

_However, I dislike humans mire than fleas but why isn't she dead? _

_Usually persons like her would be tortured and/or dead. _

_She is poor. _

_She has survived on her own._

_She is disrespectful towards her betters. _

_She is fiery. _

_Kagome is…._

_Damn it, I'm using her name. _

_She is human. _

_She has passion. _

His thoughts continue in that direction until his head begins to ache from the mixed feelings. He decides that a good night's rest will do well for his thoughts.

Lime

This Sesshoumaru enters his chambers and gazes upon the most erotic creature.

Her body is hidden by red silk along with her mouth, but her green eyes I can perfectly see. She dances seductively, moving her hips while her hands slide across her body, in his chambers as he stands in the middle of his room. The room is dark but the candles glow bright adding to her dance and his arousal. She walks towards him and then around him casually tracing her hands across his muscles. I growl in content.

"How did you get out?"

"You let me, remember? I agreed to be your personal concubine. You will be my first, only, and last. Isn't that what you told me, my lord?" she whispers against my sensitive ears.

She is so affective. I would give the world to her if she had asked. Her hands and warmth suddenly disappear from this Sesshoumaru's body completely.

"I want you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispers at a distance.

He turns around to see what makes him almost lose control completely, her lying in the middle of his huge bed with those green eyes piercing into his soul.

She is not given a chance to breathe as this Sesshoumaru quickly covers her small frame and kisses her passionately. All of a sudden, the positions are switched and this Sesshoumaru is chained to his bed completely naked and my arousal is obvious.

"What is this?" I demand hotly.

Kagome laughs lightly; the beautiful melody floods the room almost drowning my resolve.

"Did you ever think that a woman like me," running her hands along her body, "would want an arrogant, stuck up, demon like you?"

She laughs again her green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Why would I want a demon that I can chain? I wanted a challenge from you, but I see that you are incapable of delivering. Some lord you are indeed."

She vanishes but her words remain.

End of Lime

"Arrg," this Sesshoumaru growls as he awakens, "it is enough that the wench embarrassed this Sesshoumaru in front of his family and guards but plagues my dreams also. She must be dealt with accordingly before she breaks me. However I did promise when I took her from the alley that I would break her first."

Sesshoumaru walks out his chambers and into the empty but brightly lit hallway. He travels to the towers and climbs the hundreds of stairs. He doesn't feel anything when he reaches the top. The person that Sesshoumaru calls on lives in the tower because he stresses his privacy and as long as he gets his job done, the Lords never question his requests. The door opens quickly to reveal a half breed with long black hair, pale face, and sinister red eyes.

"How can I serve you, my lord," the deep voice of the half breed inquires with a low bow.

"I need someone broken, Akunar (A-kun-are)."

An evil, twisted smile appears on the demon's face. He really does enjoy this part of the job.

"Of course."

The two demons leave the towers and head down to the dungeons. Words are not needed and not wanted at this time. Akunar wonders who the person is and why Lord Sesshoumaru has called upon him. Usually he personally handles his prisoners, this one must be really special.

Thunder is heard from the outside; an oncoming storm.

"You are not to defile her; that will be someone else's job." The lord darkly commands as the cell door that held the female came into view.

"As you wish," he looks a little disappointed with this discovery since he loves to rough bodies up from the inside out whether it was male or female. There were all the same when it came when it came to torturing.

Lord Sesshoumaru comes to stop in front of a door orders the tiger guard to unlock the door. The door opens to reveal a youthful looking ningen woman with her hands chained up to the wall behind her. Her breasts are pushed further out because of the position but Akunar is more mesmerized by her green eyes.  
_I would love to have those eyes for my collection._


	6. Installment 5

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Where is that arrogant dog demon? It has been four days and no one and I mean no one has come down to this room. I grow tired of this, he is just upset that a simple ningen out thought the Great Sesshoumaru. HA! What a joke! He does not even care for his people! Some lord he is!

I even insulted him in one of my dreams. I don't like the way that it began with me dancing for him but I loved how it ended; Sesshoumaru chained and me offending him. I hear the door creaking open.

"I have decided your punishment for your words of insolence," speaks Sesshoumaru. He stands there with an evil smirk that chills me to the bones. Then I notice that another demon has come with Sesshoumaru.

Whose is this demon? It is not the tiger demon as before and why is he looking at me like that? I cannot even see his face; all I see is red eyes and a black silhouette blocking the cell door.

"My, my," the silhouette's mouth moves and out comes this dark, sinister voice, "you are pleasing to the eye. I will enjoy breaking you."

Sesshoumaru is again smirking but this time his smirk seems a little wider and his eyes hold amusement.

Damn you, Sesshoumaru! I know that this is your doing!

He stalks closer and places a blindfold over my eyes. I wait for what could be coming next….

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chapter 15

"That was Kagome's voice! They're hurting her, I have to get to her," cries Shippo as he keeps trying to jump, scale the wall. Alas, he doesn't get any further but his mother's cry urges him on. The sound resonated as though her soul was being yanked from her living body.

Chapter 16

….but nothing could prepare me for the white, hot scorching pain that I felt in my shoulder. It was so hot!

"It will not matter, Akunar," speaks the Ice Lord, "the Royal Family, beside myself, will be out of the palace and Edo for at least of month. It told some persuading, girl, assuring them that I wouldn't torture you. Of course Inuyasha spoke out but he was silenced when Mother and Father agreed. However when they return, I will just tell them that I let you go."

Damn you, Sesshoumaru!

"As long as I am inflicting pain upon you," speaks the damnable and mysterious demon, "you are forbidden to cry out or scream."

I silently cry within my soul as he continues. Everything seems so intensified with the blindfold. I can feel every drop of blood that flows from the wounds on my arms and legs. I need to cry out to take my mind off the pain but I can't since it is…

Once again I am denied something that should be rightfully mine; my life, my happiness, my Shippo, my family, my freedom, my body, my tears.

Kami, I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there but….

AHHHHHHH!

….help me, your child, please! Please….someone help me.

Chapter 17

Kagome continues to cry within her soul as the days pass on. The color of the aura around her soul is slowly dimming out. The brightness is giving way to the darkness that surrounds the cell.

Chapter 18

Tears pour down Shippo's eyes onto his muzzle as he continues to jump but still not getting any further.

He continues to jump and cry as the night wears on and the rain rages on. The storm came days ago and refuses to leave. The thunder angrily pounds as the rain pours gallons of water on the fox's black coat. A river could be made from both the fox and the rain. It would a river of willpower, love, pain, and sorrow.

"I can't give up; Kagome needs my help!"


	7. Installment 6

**Warning: This Chapter contains vivid descriptions of torture. You have been warned. Please for those with weak constitutions skip down to Chapter 20.**

Chapter 19

_Little by little, the aura around her soul continues to fade surrounded by _

_dark and despair. _

_Little by little she will continue to fall until night is only there as _

_painful comfort._

She hears voices and doesn't know if they're from her beaters or if she's finally gone crazy. It's so quiet and when there is no noise, people tend to go a little crazy. Her head isn't the only part of her body part that got hit; her entire body did too. After a couple days of the abuse, they released her hands from the walls.

'I fought them in the beginning but I cannot fight them now.'

Kagome's body is sore from all the beating and abuse from them. Any clothes that she wore that unfortunate day when she was taken is gone. She has been deprived of food and warmth; her bones were broken and haven't been set. Her bones had tried to heal themselves but in a most grotesque way. Her breasts look extremely flat and saggy due to the lack of nutrition and her face is swollen and disfigured. Her whole body is literally nothing but skin and bones. Her body ate away her fat and is now using her internals to find some food; any anorexic would be proud. Another horrible consequence is her skin, which sags in the disgusting way; people would probably look away at her ugliness if she were sent back into the world. She probably wouldn't recognize herself if she looked into a mirror.

They first left Kagome in that small and tiny room for days without food and water. They wanted her to find a way out, when there wasn't one to be found. They wanted her spirit to be crushed when the days passed on and they wanted her to lose all hope. After some days had passed, she was weak and frail. She couldn't move a muscle in her body; it must have been some days since she has had anything to eat. When the first man came he found her in a corner in a fetal position. She was mumbling incoherently when he approached her. He grabbed her roughly and smiled with amusement when she didn't struggle. He then raped her until he got his fill. Even though the first one left another came after. But he didn't rape; he beat her to a pulp.

_They could be the same men but they do different things with different passion. They are two different men or demons._

Kagome's wounds would close and heal but only be reopened when they would return. The captors would never say anything at all when they came but would come, do their business, and leave. A word is never said from the men. The only sounds were grunting of the rapist and the panting from the beater when trying to find breath to strike her again. There were no more tears left in her eyes when they come because of dehydration. All the teeth in her mouth except for her molars have been knocked out from the beatings and her once nicely kept hair has fallen out in clumps. Although, not all her hair fell out by itself, the first attacker pulled it out during her rapes. He would pull her hair so that he could penetrate her even more. He wanted her to feel everything that he was doing to her and she did. Everything that she felt is intensified because of her injuries; she sees stars with every thrust. Her screams echoed off the walls when he took her final virginity some time ago. She saw explosions in everywhere in her vision and white-hot searing pain in the lower half of her body. Her knees are sore and her body is weak, she just wants to give into the pain and fade away. But she doesn't. Why?

_She doesn't want the attackers to have the satisfaction that they have broken her. So she waits, she waits for something rare, a miracle._

She's been in that room for so long that she grows afraid when the voices in her head stop talking, leaving her alone. Nothing eases the pain not even Kami. If Kami really existed then why doesn't He come and deliver her from this evil. She would wonder where she went wrong in life. Why doesn't He save His child from suffering? She was a virgin before they came and took it away. So why hasn't He done anything? 'Maybe', she thinks, 'maybe this is my test. Maybe Kami is wanting for me to doubt him, so that he can send me to hell. The Great Deceiver will come and try to pull me away from my faith.'

One day is different from all the others, the first man didn't come for her first; the second one did. He comes in and stabs her repeatedly in the arms and stomach. He never uses a weapon on her before, so why this time? White-hot pain shot through her body. The feeling was indescribable and the pain wouldn't stop. She feels all his angry and pain through each strike. She feels her pain shiver through out her entire body. The whole process is long lasting and painful for her and she couldn't scream because she barely had enough strength to raise her arms in defense. Nothing could help the pain and there were no tears to express the sadness of it all. No one could help her.

The knife he uses glimmer in the dark. It shimmers like silver on the back of an ancient mirror. The blade itself reflects any light that touched its surface. Kagome really wishes that she now had a mirror so that she could have some light. She sees the reflection of shine and light every time the knife touches her body.

He slices at one spot about ten times before moving to the next one. Blood tinkled from her new wounds as he moves from one spot to the next. Her mouth opened at each cut but no sound would escape from her lips. Her eyes were nearly glued shut trying her best to block out the pain that torment her body. She tries to think of peaceful meadows every time the knife connects with her body but the pain is too intense. Nothing could distract her from the throbbing that the knife left. He drags and cut and he drags and cut until her stomach, breasts, legs, and arms were covered with red marks. New pain stretches through her body as she is thrown against a cold wall. Pain shot up through her back as it rests upon it but she tries to assure her body that it is better than laying her stomach.

_But in the end, the light comes near_

_And all the hurt and grief is gone_

_The demons have all disappeared_

_And she is where she belongs. _

The S.O.B left the door open! And there is light shining through! It glitters like a thousand suns in space. Nothing could have made her death seem more peaceful than seeing the illumination of light once more. Kagome tries with all her might to crawl towards the door. Every movement is pure agony and her mind begs for her to stop but her heart urges her on towards the door. A weak smile form at the base of her lips as she continues to grow closer to her destination. Her hands were bleeding, the wound in her flesh drops red liquid with each little movement but that doesn't stop her. She reaches out her hand to caress the glow tinkle on her skin.

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

Chapter 20

Inuyasha sits in a carriage heading back to Edo. He constantly worries over Kagome and how she is fairing. He wonders why Sesshoumaru sent them away to a distant land, a name that he cannot even pronounce, and why did his parents agree? Maybe they do notice something about Sesshoumaru's weird behavior.

'He hasn't always been so cold and inferior. When he was a pup, no taller than the old man's knees, he was so carefree and joyous. He laughed and smiled more. He played and could care less about being always clean and dealing with responsibilities. He even met Kagome once.'

"Inuyasha, we will be home in a couple of days," Lady Nami speaks while unknowingly disrupting his childhood memories.

'If mom didn't say anything then I would have been thinking about Sesshoumaru's reaction to Kagome, but now I want to be home with Kikyou. I have to ride in this stupid buggy since it would be "so improper to jump from tree to tree or run" courtesy of father. I would have been with Kikyou weeks ago. Baka parents.

Inuyasha stares out in the night; gazing at the star filled sky. The beauty of the night sky holds many untold mysteries and destines yet to unfold. When a star is born, so is a destiny. In the stars, he sees his beautiful Kikyou within the night sky. Her face planted within his mind and the stars keeps him sane.

'Hopefully my destiny is with Kikyou.'

His thoughts return to those of his love and home.

Sesshoumaru continues to sleep peacefully in his chambers; this night there will no dreams of the green-eyed ningen. He very much enjoyed the work that Akunar did on the female.

'She is so close to completely breaking down; just a few more beatings.'

No one was allowed to the dungeons area except for himself or Akunar. The ningen was too weak to even move so the guards were relieved of their duties days ago. Sesshoumaru noted that the family would return in a few days so he must put his plan in action faster.

Chapter 21

But then the door starts to close slowly. She pushes her body to move faster to win the fight and to take what was rightfully hers; she wants to win. But the door continues to close until it is nearly shut. The man stands by the door with a smile on his crooked face. She doesn't see his actual face but a silhouette of his entire body. His words, the first words she hears from anyone but herself were cold and final. "If the wounds heal then you will see more of me." When he finishes he slams the door shut and when the door closed so did the light. Her body falls to the hard floor and doesn't move; it is all so cruel. Heart breaking sobs surge throughout her entire body. She falls to the floor. There is no will left in her body to hold her up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she sobs continuously.

New tears rush down her cheeks, clearing the dirt smudges from her face. Her face lies on the cold floor, her arms are stretch out, and her legs are shoulder lengths apart. Without treatment she would die from the injuries. It didn't matter which was treated because the other problem still remained. Nothing mattered anymore because no mattered what she did, they still had won.

_A star in the sky loses its shine._

Chapter 22

Darkness; an endless supply of it. I am swimming in a pool of nothingness. It's so dark and blank. I never want to come from here. Where ever here is? But there's no pain, no hunger, no nothing. Perfect. I rather be here than out there. An endless pit of nothing; perfect.

I lied there is still a little pain now and again, he is probably beating me again.

"Who are you?" a distorted voice questions from nowhere.

What? A voice in the darkness? Man or woman? Impossible; nothing can reach me in here.


	8. Installment 7

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A daring soul quietly opens the door wanting to see the poor being hidden from the world.

A young, naked, almost unrecognizable, female lies on the cold marble floor, unmoving. A long time has pasted since anyone has stepped through the door; she is alone and left to die. Her body is covered with disgusting, infected, black, blue, and purple gashes that stretches over every inch on her body. She is so thin and fragile. The gaze of the mysterious person goes to the girl's eyes and what a sight is there to behold.

'What has happened to her eyes?'

Eyes are windows to the soul and she has no eyes. They are blank and bottomless. She has no eyes so there is no soul to see.

The castle heard all the screams and the pain but the castle remained quiet. No one dared to receive Akunar's wrath. The servants stayed far away from the cell door as possible.

'She does not deserve this.'

"Who are you?" the person questions aloud.

The figure quickly disappears down the lengthy corridor when the sound of footsteps is heard not to far away.

The footsteps reveal a male with long blond hair, impossible silver eyes, and strong, angular facial figures. He walks with the arrogance of certain demon lord but he is no royalty and doesn't appear to have any demon qualities. He approaches the door that contains Kagome and pulls the rusty handle slowly.

The light from the hallway reveals the broken figure in the middle of the cell. From where he is standing he can perfectly tell that she is something different.

"She is what I need," he concludes, "So this why the dog lord is so shaky and unpredictable when around her."

The mysterious man walks closer to Kagome and pulls a vile from his dark colored robes. He bends low to reach her mouth that is on the floor and pours the substance down her throat. She makes no noise but her body gratefully accepts the liquid.

"She will awake soon," he covers Kagome with his cloak and carries her body through the castle and into a spare bedroom.

'Why haven't I died yet? The injuries should have taken my life by now? What is keeping me here on this Hell?' She screams in her mind.

There is nothing left in her body to fight, there is no soul. The darkness is now different as she feels a cool liquid rush down her throat. She sees of a field of flowers, a blue sky, and a bright, sunny day. It is all too peaceful and quiet and nothing disturbed her—nothing at all. She concentrates on her dream and how the beams of warmth felt on her skin. Light dazzles with radiance everywhere and there isn't a shadow or dark corner. She enjoys it all as she ran through the fields. Her feet molds with the grass as if she is one with nature and the sun tans her skin but not enough to burn. She runs toward a group of people that look familiar but can't seem to remember who they are but she doesn't care; she just runs. Then she hears a voice but they sound so far away. As she runs the voice become clearer as the sun becomes dimmer and the sky grows darker.

"Who are you...?"

"Mother?"

There is no body to the voice but the sound is her mother, Kyoto.

"You have to live; not for yourself but for Shippo. Live for him and..."

Her mother's voice fades out.

"Wait! Who else am I living for?" she shouts out to her.

"Who are you?" then the voice of her mother is no more.

'What did she mean by that? Who am I?'

Kagome then remembers all the times that Kyoto sacrificed her food to make sure that Kagome was fed. She remembered that her mother would go house to house begging for food and saving little money to pay the rent.

'She loved me. Mother stayed strong despite our situation. I stayed strong while I was on the street for then years. So I should be strong now, this place is no different from the alleys. I was wrong before; my childhood did not prepare me for when Sesshoumaru first imprisoned me; it is now!'

Kagome sits straight up and her eyes open to reveal that she no longer in the dungeon but a gorgeous room.

'Wait, was all of that a dream? I feel no pain.'

Kagome looks down her sleeping garments to see a few marks.

'No, it was real but what healed me?"

The room's colors are a red with white curtains. The bed faces the door and the window with perhaps a balcony is to her right.

The sun raises slowly; secretly comforting Kagome as she lives to see the dawn of a new day.

'Mother would not have given up so why should I?'

Movement from under the covers captures Kagome's eyes. She carefully pulls back the red cover followed by a white sheet. The anticipation is killing Kagome; could it be something poisonous or cute?

She pulls away the final layer of covers and cries with relief. The buddle of fur lies peaceful curled up into the ball.

"Shippo!"

"I see that you have awakened."

"Who are you?" Kagome demands to the figure in the doorway while holding Shippo close. Although Shippo is not growling like he would do strangers.

"You know," Kagome stares at the yellow haired man with skeptical eyes and doesn't understand.

"I don't know you," she speaks softly while staring at in his silver eyes.

"Look closely, human."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome retreats to a fearful voice and little diamonds form in her eyes. Her eyes slowly lose their shine and yields to the darkness.

"No, no," he repeats softly a hand to emphasize his point, "I am Sesshoumaru but his inner self; the side of reasoning."

Kagome says nothing and he takes one-step closer to her.

"I am the side of Sesshoumaru that is "gentle." I am the side that is attracted to you."

Kagome eyes return to green when he finishes his sentence.

"Impossible, why would you be attracted to a human?"

"How many men have outwitted you? Probably none. Well, you are the only woman that has ever outwitted me and that intrigues me, Kagome."

The woman on the bed softly strokes Shippo's hair as she thinks of other questions to ask.

"Why am I healed?"

"A drink; it has healing properties and I gave it to you. One of its effects is healing physical wounds and another is healing mentally. You probably saw some images of a person that made an impact on your life. You were broken and had to heal to survive."

She nods in understanding.

"Why is your appearance different?" pointing to his sun-kissed hair.

"Until Sesshoumaru and myself become one then when I will appear as so sometimes just silver eyes. My personality will also be different until we are completely one."

"When will you become one?"

"When we have agreed on you. Now, sleep and enjoy this side of me because it is not often that I can overpower him but I have reasoned with him. You are safe for now."

"Sesshoumaru" leaves the room with his final words ringing in her head.

"When we have agreed on you," Kagome repeats aloud.

Therefore, either blond hair and/or silver eyes mean I'm safe. All right, I can remember that.

"We made it, Shippo, a warm bed and a stable roof. We should take advantage of it before it's gone and the real Sesshoumaru returns."


	9. Installment 8

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Aww, he's sleeping. I'll leave him hear while I search for a bath. I had better be careful.

Good, the hallways are empty, now time for a bath.

…

This is the 15th damn door that I have tried! Where the hell are the baths?

"Excuse me, milady? Can I help you?"

I turn my attention to the young girl with long black hair, fair skin, and plain blue kimono.

"Yes! Please direct me to the nearest bath with warm water!"

The young girl laughs at my eagerness and points to a door on my right. Hmm, I would have skipped that door.

"Thank you so much! Will you join me?"

I opened the door to reveal a strong smell of soaps and warm water. A large pool fills the entire room, vapors shimmer from the hot spring. I run and spring feet first in the water.

The girl laughs and walks behind me.

"My name is Kagome," pulling off the cloak on my body (A/N: the one from Sesshoumaru when he got her from the dungeon) and throwing it elsewhere.

"My name is Sango and I am here to serve you, Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru has given me duties for you to do and clothes to wear."

"Was his eyes silver when you saw him?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"What about his hair?"

"Silver as always, are you alright?"

She must not be able to see his changes but why can I? Or maybe she wasn't paying attention.

Chapter 25

Kagome is given new clothes to wear, similar to the clothes that she wore while the presence of the royal family instead this is red.

Back in Kagome's room, they discuss her duties. Shippo is still asleep. Poor Shippo, he must be really tired.

"You are to act as a proper lady, Lady Kagome.

Kagome is sitting on the end of her bed while Sango is standing perfectly still in front of her. She has speaking continuously talking of things that she can basically not do. Kagome eventually turned her out but did come back like now.

"You must be demure and polite always. Never speak unless someone has asked you a question. Never eat until the Lord has eaten or drunk something. You always walk in front of the men, ten paces, no more and no less. You must…"

"Why must I know so much?" Kagome interrupts so that she doesn't zone out again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru becomes the Taiyoukai of Edo in seven days from now. You are expected to attend and be flawless. Normally you would not have to attend but something that nigh will probably concern you."

"When can I leave?" 'Maybe if I keep asking questions then she will eventually stop with the list.'

"When the Lord has given you permission; dismissed you."

"When can I…."

"Enough questions, milady, I must finish reading you this list and explained it to you before I am summoned by milord."

'Damn, she is so persistent; must be afraid of Sesshoumaru.'

"You must….."

'Zoning out again; Sesshoumaru is attractive with his gentler side and I do have Shippo again.

Sesshoumaru's eyes have returned to usual gold but not before he is given a major headache from his other side.

_Why did you remove her from the dungeon?_

_Because you will need her in the future; she is special._

_I want her out of here not a few doors down from me._

_I need to keep an eye on her!_

_Why?_

_I am attracted to her so that means that you are too._

_I am not!_

_Stubborn fool!_

_This Sesshoumaru is not a fool and doesn't care for that ningen._

_Then why did you save Kagome's fox?_

Silence

_Damn, a headache!_

_Flashback_

"Come with me red fox if you wish to see your human," a voice speaks to Shippo.

Shippo was on the verge of tears once again and looks skeptical but this demon with golden eyes is the answer to his prayers. He had decided to take a break from jumping and planning when the voice appeared from no where. He knows that he hasn't made any progress over the past weeks and maybe some more help will ensure him to get to Kagome.

He follows the demon that once hit his mother but since he took her maybe he can lead him to her.

'Kagome, I'm still coming.' Running to keep pace with the demon as he enters the castle walls and into the palace itself. Little Shippo is awed by the appearance of the palace and all of its wealth. Never has he laid his eyes on such splendor!

The dog demon opens a door revealing a figure sleeping in a large bed. Shippo cautiously walks into the room and hops onto the bed. He looks back to the inu demon but he is no longer there. Shippo sniffs at the figure and falls asleep on the person's side.

'Kagome.'

_End Flashback_

"In one week's time, I will be the ruler of Edo with a queen. Kagome, I will have you and your strengths."

A silhouette in the dark outside the castle stares lustfully at Kagome's outside window. A cloak and hood covers his body except for white teeth and red eyes.

"You will be mine…………………..one way or another!"

Chapter 26

Sesshoumaru stared at the report on his desk that his father left for him while his mother and father went somewhere. They believed that it was time for him to rule Edo without their presence and guidance for they will not be there the day after he is crowned; it is forbidden.

The report read with elegant handwriting:

The Status Report of Edo

Land: 500,000 acres not including the destroyed Slayers' Villages

Constructed Homes: 5,983

Population: 15,349

Homeless: 56 (not including the one in the dungeons)

Unmarked Graves: 587 (including the one under the Sakura tree)

These reports were taken after our lovely conversation with Kagome. I had a scout sent out to confirm her statements and she did not lie. I hope that these reports bring you to reason, Sesshoumaru. This female is more aware of the people than you and I combined, Sesshoumaru, you could learn for her. Your mother and I will be in Lino (A/N: A wealthy village about a day away with demon speed) until the night of coronation. We shall be expecting wonderful about the progress of Edo and Lady Kagome. I expect for her to be treated fairly like a Lady for I shall postpone your crowning if I hear otherwise; I have my ways, Sesshoumaru.

Do not tempt me.

Lord Inutaisho


	10. Installment 9

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Well, today was very interesting for me. I have new clothes and I can take a bath whenever I please. Being a lady has it perks; food, clothes, bed, and Shippo is safe. I don't particularly care for the rules and restricted freedom but it worth it. I haven't seen Lord Sesshoumaru in a while and that gives me comfort since I don't believe that I will be able to control what I say about him.

I did see him early today through after Sango said that I was allowed from liberty in the gardens. The gardens are really immaculate and vast. I could swim in the sunlight until the moon rises and I could drown its moonlight. All the flowers could open a trade and be successful forever and a day. They are really lucky to reside here.

I then saw a shadow blocking my sun when I lay down for a while. I opened my eyes, unfortunately, revealed white hair. My hair stood on ends and I leapt to my feet and bowed down before Lord Sesshoumaru. To my dismay, I heard laughter. It was ugly or hoarse but a wondrous sound to hear.

"Jumpy are we, Lady Kagome."

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru, I did not hear your presence," I remembered Sango's lessons about etiquette and I didn't raise my head. The grass was very interesting to study; it was so green and healthy. Just like everything else in the palace.

"Look at me, Lady Kagome," he commands.

I raised my head slowly, taking in his tall form. Finally I reached his eyes and they weren't gold but silver. Relief flooded my body at that moment.

"Hello, Reason."

"Reason?"

"Well, you are Lord Sesshoumaru's reasonable side, so it is a fitting name."

"I suppose but you should get to know both sides of me not just this one," he sits down on the grass with one arm on his propped up knee, "join me."

I also sit down on the grass but ready to leave as soon as the eyes turn back gold.

"Aware are we?"

"Yes, you are unpredictable."

"True, but I suppose that you have questions for this Sesshoumaru."

"Why can I see your changes but others cannot like Sango?"

"Well, that answer is for another time. Another question if you please."

"Why are your eyes the only thing that changed?"

"We agreed on something."

"Something that concerned me?"

"Yes."

"What was…"

"That is for another time," Sesshoumaru interrupted me before I even finished the question.

I was quiet for a while, directing my attention to the flight of a bluebird. It was flying gracefully across the skies without limits or anything.

"I wish I could fly," I mused aloud. I didn't mean to say anything to him but it slipped.

"It is against your nature."

I looked at his silver eyes and wondered why he bothered to say anything at all. However, it's true.

"You mean it is forbidden." I corrected.

"Yes."

I sighed softly and I looked again to the sky but the bluebird is gone.

"I must leave you now, Lady Kagome," and he rose to his feet.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," I began to stand with my arms on the ground to push me up, but he had a hand stretched out towards me. I stared in shock with this gesture but don't question it since he must be leaving because his other side is returning.

I am on my feet with my hand still within his. His larger hands are comforting but scary at the same time; he could crush my bones with one squeeze. All too soon though, his hand left mine and he returned to the palace and to his duties.

White hair reflecting the warm sun; sways in the gentle breeze. The tall, regal demon walks with his mind on the top of the world. Nothing could probably defeat him; except a battle of wits with me.

I returned to my room not to long after Lord Sesshoumaru had disappeared. I found some parchment and a quill on a desk in my room. I decided to keep a small journal of m writing so should anything happen to me there will be recollections of my time spent here. Perhaps these writings will one day pass to my children, if I have any, and how I went from rags to riches or back to rags again. No, I will not let my children be born to a world where they will suffer; either they will be provided for or not born at all.

As I write, I notice that my physical wounds have completely healed but mentally there are other problems. I took a quick sleep earlier today and my dream was filled with horror. Hands surrounded my entire body; touching, feeling, hurting. I couldn't move my arms or mouth. I couldn't cry or tear my eyes from the direction that the hands are coming from. There is an endless amount of hands and fingers that swarm towards me; stretching to touch my swollen flesh.

The torment seemed to last for hours which in reality it is only a few minutes but in that dream everything was dragged out and made ten times worst. Then in the darkness I heard a voice:

"Submit to me."

The voice made me what to bury myself in a dark hole; isolated from the world and the hurt. Everything would disappear in this hole and I would be alright. It reminded me of the time that I spent with in the dungeon. Lord Sesshoumaru didn't seem to say anything about that, his reasonable side that is. Maybe it isn't even sorry that he commanded my pain.


	11. Installment 10

Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kagome closes her journal writings just in time for there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sango, milady."

"Enter."

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru has cancelled your lessons until tomorrow morning. You have liberty for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, Sango, you may sit in the chair."

Sango sits in the chair by the window. At first Kagome isn't sure what she wants to do with her freedom. She turns her attention to Sango who is staring wishfully out of the window.

"Where is your family, Sango."

"My family is gone except for a brother," Sango looks Kagome in the eyes when she answers since it is her place to. A servant doesn't ignore a higher ranks gaze; it is not proper. Her eyes are so distant and broken like her whole world was taken was underneath her very feet.

"I am sorry, I am also without family. Where is your brother?"

"That is a long story, milady."

"That is fine; I have the whole day to self."

"Where do I start?"

"The beginning would be a great place."

Sango gathers her nerves and revisits the place that has haunted her thoughts since that unfaithful day years ago.

Chapter 29

I was born in a village of demon slayers on the outskirts of town. We were employed by Taiyoukai Inutaisho to protect Edo from rogue demons that reside in the outside forests. Our village has been for centuries and had yet to falter. The men were usually the slayers that left the village, leaving a squad behind to protect the women. Now the women were powerless; the females were also skilled in the arts of slaying like myself.

My mother died in childbirth with my brother Kohaku. The village women raised us throughout the years when my father was away. There are no orphans in the Slayers' Village since every child will one contribute to the village with his or her skills. I had the natural skills of a warrior while my brother took a little longer to understand techniques. My weapon is a large boomerang made from a demon's bone. Kohaku favored a scythe with a short handle that a long chain at the end. Now he would throw the scythe at the enemy and the blade returns with a pull of the chain.

One day a hoard of demons attacked the village; the view looked like a dark cloud has swallowed the sky whole. My people prepared for battle; every man, woman, and child that was able grabbed a weapon of some sort. We are a village of warriors and no one backs down from a fight unless everyone can be carried away to safety.

The demons did not back down either and killed my father and everyone else in the village. By the time that Lord Inutaisho and his men arrived, all but myself and my brother were left. We did not cry or show any type of weakness; we buried the dead and went about our lives. Lord Inutaisho wouldn't have anyplace for a boy and a woman in his arm so we traveled the lands, searching for any rumors that would lead to the person responsible for our village's massacre.

For three years we searched until we found him; Naraku. This demon is a half breed with a baboon pelt covering his skin. We wanted to kill him then and there but he disarmed us and injured us horribly. I barely survived and he took Kohaku as his prize. There was not a moment that I regretted his decision. I would have preferred the demon to take me instead of my little brother. He is all that I have left in the world and now I had nothing.

I walked by to Edo and Lord Inutaisho offered me a position as a servant. The position was below me greatly but who would take in woman with no skills besides fighting? I needed to belong somewhere until I had the strength and means to find my brother. I gave Lord Inutaisho all the information that I had on Naraku and he began a search for the half-breed. For what I have learned Naraku has destroyed countless Slayer Villages around the Edo area for no apparent reason. No village has tried to rebuild since I and my brother are the only survivors out of ten villages. Two survivor out of thousands of slayers and I am not even sure that my brother is still alive.

That was three years ago and I'm twenty-two and alone in this palace. I tried to fit in but the other servants see me as useless since I haven't been able to understand the duties of a maid. But I did learn that I was good at memorizing things, so I was given the job of reminding everyone their duties for everyday and every special event. This is also why I was given the duty of becoming your handmaid, Lady Kagome.

Chapter 30

Sango finished her tale and left the room to resume her duties. Her eyes seemed colder with the reminder of what all that she had lost. She was right; she is alone. Another knock on the door and it opens.

"Hello, Kagome. My name is Kikyo, Inuyasha's intended."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I have come to invite you to join me the gardens tomorrow afternoon."

"I would be delighted."

"I will send a servant for you."

"That will be fine."

"Until then, Kagome," Kikyo leaves and Kagome cannot believe the similarities between herself and Kikyou. They both have the same facial features and long black hair. The differences are that Kagome's eyes are green and vibrant while Kikyou's are brown and serious.

Shippo returned from what he was doing and leapt onto Kagome's desk where she was still sitting. The sun had set and long shadows appeared from their hiding places to stretch across the land. Kagome strokes Shippo's fur as always and thinks of Sesshoumaru.

'Why am I thinking of him?'

'Because he is interesting.'

'He is arrogant.'

'He has a sweet side.'

'That has to be forced out.'

'He cares for my well being.'

'He put me in the dungeon in the first place.'

….

'And for all I know he could be waiting for me to slip up and throw me back in there again!'

'Well, I'll be damned.'

"Yeah, I'll be damned before I let him but me back in there."

Shippo meows with a question in his voice and his head cocked to the side with his green eyes wide open.

"Sorry, Shippo, nothing."

Shippo heads lies back down and begins purring.

'Like a cat.'

'But I'll be damned before he gets the best of me. Shippo will be taken care of; he cannot separate us again.'

Chapter 31

"I need you, Kagome," a figure moans while masturbating to the image of Kagome slipping into a sleeping kimono.

"Today you looked so perfect in that blue kimono. I wanted to rip it from your body and pleasure you until you screamed my name into the heavens. Oh, Kagome!"

The figure pumps his hand faster and faster until a liquid substance coats his hands and his member.

"That was for you, my Kagome," and the figure disappears in the dense forests of Edo.


	12. Installment 11

Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kagome rises with the sun this morning and does her morning routines. When she finished she wore a kimono of sakura blossoms that reminded her of her mother, Kyoto. Recollecting her thoughts, Kagome leaves her elegant bedroom with Shippo wrapped around her shoulders with his head resting on right shoulder.

The corridors seem to last forever with portraits of the royal bloodlines. On the west walls would be the males and the east held their mates. The females were gorgeous and all demons. With that last though, Kagome wonders what her place here is. Even if Lord Sesshoumaru is attracted to her, which she believes to be impossible, why would he mate a poor human?

"Why indeed?" she muses aloud.

"Why indeed, what?" questions a voice.

Kagome turns her head and sees a face which she hasn't seen for so long. Her green eyes meet gold.

"Hello, Inuyasha, I was just thinking to myself and forgot to keep that thought to myself."

"Weird girl, come on, I'm hungry," and basically drags Kagome down the hallways to the dining room hall.

The dining room hall was not has huge as the throne room but still pretty huge. A long table resides in the middle of the room and above it is a huge painting of an inu demon's true form.

"Good morning, my dear," speaks Nami. Today she wears a black kimono with some thin white flowers of some such on the sleeves.

"Good morning, my lord and lady," Kagome replies with a deep bow.

Inuyasha leads Kagome to the table where Lord Inutaisho sits at the head of table, Nami to his right, an empty seat to his left, Inuyasha to Nami's left, and Kagome across from Inuyasha, right next to the empty seat to Lord Inutaisho.

'This seat must be for Sesshoumaru,' Kagome ponders.

Breakfast was uneventful especially since Lord Sesshoumaru did not appear for breakfast.

Kagome and Shippo travel to the gardens where they see Kikyo in her red and white miko clothes. She held a bow with an arrow notched in its strings. Her grace and poise was evident as the sun glowed on her ethereal form. Perfect concentration then the arrow flew with a blue hue through the trees.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Good morning, Lady Kikyo."

"Please, I am far from a Lady like yourself."

Kagome didn't know whether to take Kikyo's comment as a compliment or an insult. She went for the former.

Kikyo began to walk into the dense forests around the gardens even though there is the grand wall.

"Walk with me," she calls over her shoulder.

Chapter 33

I run lightly to reach the priestess. All the while I notice how much Kikyo seems to belong in the forest. She doesn't look out of place or a stranger. Isolated rays of the sunlight strikes Kikyo's heavenly form as she walks through the trees.

She has somewhere to belong; why don't I?

Everybody belongs somewhere but I belong nowhere.

"Why are you here?" her voice speaks cuts through the silence like a double bladed knife.

"I don't know."

Silence once again covers us as we continue to walk. When she first spoke we were walking side by side and the walk was getting irrating. I don't know where we were walking to but I wanted to stop.

"Where did you get the fox?"

"I found Shippo," I say fondly, "in the forests on the outskirts of Edo and nursed him back to health. He had a broken leg and something was wrong with hi--"

"Quiet," Kikyo said emotionlessly and rudely but I said nothing else and listened.

Shippo growled lowly.

That's when I noticed it, I could hear nothing. No birds, crickets; nothing. It was too quiet and Kikyo already had her arrow notched. Then demons came swarming from nowhere and everywhere. They were ugly and disfigured, calling for something. Kikyo's arrows flew into the demons and I don't think that she had any swords and I am weaponless.

"Kagome."

"Kagome."

The demons were calling for me!

They were getting closer and closer and Kikyo was down to her last arrow. Then I see it; a demon's putrid jaws open to engulf me. I put my hands up and then…

Nothing.

I remove my hands to see a giant black thing blocking me from the demon. The demon screams with terror as it is jerked from side to side.

I start to move away from the big animal with coarse black hair; wanting to run back into the castle. Then it turns to me with its green eyes piercing my soul.

It was Shippo!

He transformed and saved me. I never knew that he was a demon.

The demons started to disperse probably because of Shippo but that's when I heard the most terrifying thing; a deep menacing growl. This growl was so powerful that Shippo had his beautiful tail between his legs and he retransformed. I was scared to turn my head to the sound and Kikyo didn't move from her spot which was about twenty feet from me.

"Don't move," she warns me.

I don't say anything and I definitely don't move when I feel lips upon my neck and the growl intensifies. Shivers go down my entire spine, I feel threatened then relaxed when the lips disappear.

"You are unarmed."

I begin to spin around when he says, "Do not move."

"I am fine, Lord Inutaisho," I reply.

"Good, let us return to the castle while my guards search the perimeter."

We return to the palace with Shippo by my side when I notice Sesshoumaru has walked beside me. He said nothing but his presence was very comforting to around with.

Then he spoke,

"I am sorry for previous actions when I met you in Edo and for the dungeons. I had no right to do so."

I turned towards his expecting to see silver eyes but I didn't; I saw that both colors were taking over.

Maybe he's agreeing with Reason.

Maybe he can change.

Just Maybe.

Chapter 34

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ran with their father, only slower, when they smelt the demons with Kagome and Kikyo's scent. They arrived in seconds and saw a red fox in its true form and Sesshoumaru let out a growl when it looked at Kagome.

The fox automatically backed down when he heard Sesshoumaru's growl of dominance. The growl intensified when his own father went to Kagome and sniffed at her neck like a mate.

'You want to kill your own father.'

'Of course not but him being around Kagome is unnerving.'

'Do we agree that she is yours, Sesshoumaru.'

Sesshoumaru watches his father sniff at Kagome's neck where his mark would go. Why should he be jealous of his father when he has a mate? Is the question that runs through his mind.

He watches Kagome stay while his father is sniffing at her neck. Anger boils within him, jealously consumes him. Her alluring scent of cinnamon should be his.

Inuyasha looks between his father and Sesshoumaru while holding Kikyo in his arms. He gazes into her brown eyes before taking her lips in his.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Inuyasha," she laughs softly.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, Kikyo. I think about you all time and there ain't a moment when I don't!"

"You will never have to know."

"What the hell is wrong with Sesshoumaru?"

Kikyo gazes from Sesshoumaru to Kagome and where Lord Inutaisho is positioned and smiles slightly.

Inuyasha's question goes verbally unanswered while Kikyo knows the answer.

'You better act soon, Ice Lord, or you'll never have a chance.'

'Yes, she is mine and no one else's.'


	13. Installment 12

Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Later that night when the all the world except for one dark soul lies awake. A figure stands outside Kagome's window on the castle grounds with something in his hands.

"My minions might have failed…Oh, Kagome!!...but I will have her….Fuck!"

During his interruptions, he masturbates to the scent of cinnamon and mesmerizing green eyes.

"Rest assured, Kagome, I will be inside you and will be screaming my name when I fuck you."

I have to stand in the background whilst that dog is near my Kagome. I want her to be mine for all eternity. She will be my concubine for my use and mine only. I stand in a darken room in a cottage outside of Edo. I built this cottage for these uses only. It is small with a bedroom.

"Get in here, wench!"

A small girl in chains wobbles to my side. She wears no clothes but why would she need them? They would be taken off in a dew moments anyway. I found her in a brothel in another village and I had to have her. It cost me a few thousand coins but it was worth it. Her real name is something or whatever but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I own her and I will choice her name.

"Your new name is Kagome."

"Yes, sir."

She might look like Kagome; the same build, hair, breast size, facial structure but her eyes are brown and not green. That simple flaw alone disturbs me.

"Undress me."

"Kagome's" small, delicate hands remove my shirt. Damn! Her hands feel so good!

"Caress my chest," I command.

Her hands move about my chest; sensually. Shivers go through my body and down my spine like tiny vibrations. Her head remains down focusing on my chest instead o my face.

"Talk to me, Kagome."

A moment or two passes before she responds.

"Your muscles are so tone."

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"I want you to fuck me, milord. I want your long cock," she grabs my dick through my pants, "to be inside me; filling me. I want you so bad," she groans.

"Lie back on the bed."

"Kagome" walks seductively towards the giant bed. Her hips moving with grace that makes me hard to the bone. She lies back and with her legs spread wide and her breasts push up.

"Please," she begs me, pulling her pink nipples, "take me."

That's all I can take before I pounce on her tempting body. I remove her hands from her nipples and suck on the tips.

"Ohhh!" she moans. Her eyes look into mine and her face screams pleasure.

"Close your eyes," I can't stand to see brown when I want to see green.

She closes her eyes and then I se the beauty that is Kagome. I get the drive to pleasure her more and I do.

While my mouth is occupied with her breasts my hands slither down to her pussy. Hairless; just how I like them. I push one finger in and move it in and out.

"Ohhh!"

I push another finger in and direct my thumb to stimulate her clit.

"Ahhh!"

I move the fingers faster and faster. Her body moves with my strokes. Kami, she looks so good! Her body has a thin sheet of sheet which makes her look like an angel basking in the moonlight.

"Make me cum!"

Nevertheless, I don't instead I remove my fingers from her pussy and my mouth from her nipples.

"Please, I need release," she begs.

I stand off the bed and take off my pants. Her eyes remain closed; that's a good girl. I hold my dick in my hands, pumping it slowly, while looking at "Kagome" on the bed. I move back onto the bed, spread her legs, and rub my dick up and down her slit.

"That feels so good; put it in me, please!"

I pay no heed to her pleas.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You," she moans.

"Who is Sesshoumaru?"

"Nobody!"

"What is your name?"

"Kagome!"

I plunge into her, not giving anytime for her to adjust, and pumps away.

"Harder! Faster!"

"Take it all, bitch!"

"Give it to me!"

I grab hold of clit and pinch it roughly with my thumb and forefinger.

"I'm cumming for you! Nrrrrg!"

Her walls clinch my dick almost painfully but its bliss.

"KAGOME!" I roar and explode inside of her. She will hold my child who will be my daughter for my personal usage when she comes of age.

The world stops spinning and it slows sown just a bid. I fall down on top of her breasts and listen to her breathing.

"That was so good," she speaks.

I look up at her to see her eyes and it pisses me the hell off.

"When did I tell you to _open_ your eyes?" Anger is evident in my words since I hiss them with venom.

She shrinks back in fear which is evident in her brown years and doesn't answer me.

"Answer me!" I command.

"No, milord."

I rise out of the bed and grab her hair. She screams to let her go but her pleas go ignored. I wanted Kagome and not some whore in my bed.

We walked out into the woods; well I drag her on the ground. I stop in a good spot and put a barrier. She continues to beg and plead and even closes her eyes. It's too late!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her screams go unheard to the outside world as I give her the punishment that she deserves.

This is a temporarily set back but I will have you Kagome; the real you and all of you.

Chapter 36

"Ah-coo!" Kagome sneezes in her sleep, "I guess someone is talking about me."

Kagome goes back to sleep, unaware of the screams of the woman that looks like her.


	14. Installment 13

Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Life around the palace was really boring yesterday and all I did was sleep and eat. Even Shippo had plans to do. I was so lonely.

Though I have only been here for five days, I have learned a lot about the Royal family. Nami is a quiet demoness who wants her family to live happy lives. Lord Inutaisho is confusing for he shows love for his wife but his eyes get a far away look that say, "I wish I was with..." Inuyasha has deep love for Kikyou and isn't afriad to show it although Kikyou seems to like to keep her personal separate from her social life. Sesshoumaru is...

Sesshoumaru is...

Sesshoumaru is...

Sesshoumaru is a mystery.

He reminds of the stars of the sky sometimes he is so far away but other times he shines brighter than them all. There is something in his eyes when he looks at me that I cannot explain; resentment, guilt, anger, disgust, indegistion! Why in the seven Hells is he so damn hard to figure out? I mean he is emotionless ninety-eight percent of the time that I see him. I still don't understand why he put me in that damn dungeon! Why did he bring Shippo to me? Why did he apologized? Damn it all!

However today was different today I sparred with Lord Sesshoumaru! I still have my doubts about what happened. I decided to explore the castle some more, so I wondered around for a couple of hours before coming to this giant wooden door. Curiosity got the best of me and I pushed the door open.

Hundreds of weapons lined the right wall. There were katanas, scythes, staffs, sais, and many types of throwing knifes. I was in all but then I felt it. I felt a pulling to one of the weapons; it was calling me.

I walked to the wall of weapons ignoring all my other surroundings completely. Then there it was. It had a beautiful golden hilt and fancy cross-guard of swirls and designs. The scabbard was a simple black with a gold locket and chape. I learned a lot about katanas from Kaede when she taught her students. I still remember all her lessons.

"Choosing a katana is like choosing a mate; the wrong one can betray you in the end."

I walked towards the sword but it kept getting farther and farther away but I still walked. I was about to reach it when he spoked.

"What are you doing?"

Chapter 38

'I saw the onna walk in. She was obliviously to her surroundings so I remained where I stood. She walked further into the room towards the weapons wall. I could tell that her focused remained on the sword on the wall.'

_Yes, that katana is beautiful like her!_

'Perhaps."

_Perhaps, my pale ass! Yesterday you threw out all the concubines in your harem _

_because they couldn't compare to Kagome._

'I was tired of them,' Sesshoumaru depends.

_Horse shit! You want her!_

Instead of replying, Sesshoumaru decides that Kagome has ignored his presence long enough.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome is taken by surprise and is snapped out her daze.

"I am sorry, milord but I was drawn to the sword."

"It is a magnificent sword. I have a proposition for you."

"Yes."

"I will let you have the sword if you spar with me and pin me."

Kagome's eyes widen considerably with the news. Her eyes revert to

Sesshoumaru and then to the sword a number of times before she speaks.

"You have a deal."

Kagome continued to put a little more energy into each attack; she wanted him to

hurt. However, Sesshoumaru danced around her with grace that she found

annoying but you would never know that since her face was emotionless.

Kagome would land a couple of hits every now and then but Sesshoumaru would

just dance around.

'He's having fun,' Kagome notices.

Kagome had enough and threw her sword at him; she threw Daisuke at him!

Sesshoumaru was quite taken back when she threw the sword at him and decided

that the time has come to end this little spar. He noticed that she has done this out

of angry and is not thinking clearly. Her body is glistening in sweat, her chest is

heaving up and down, and her hair is all over her head. She looks beautiful; her eyes full

of fiery.

Sesshoumaru uses a little demon speed to pin Kagome to the dojo floor.

"Get off of me," she screams and struggles.

Sesshoumaru pays no heed to her demand and holds her still with her wrists in his

hands with is above her head. Her wrists are so small that they both fit into one of his

hands.

Eventually Kagome stops struggling when the exhaustion sets in and she realizes

that she has lost.

'I wasn't supposed to lose.'

"You can have Daisuke, Kagome. You have proven yourself worthy to me."

Kagome rests her head on her side; not facing Sesshoumaru.

"I do want your pity," she spat with venom laced within her words.

"You misunderstand; you have proven yourself by fighting me. Must would have

backed down before the fight even begun but you held your own despite my

upbringing. I admire that."

"Then why?" asked through clenched teeth.

He knew what she was referring to; he was waiting for her to ask.

"I once said that I would only mate a female if she is able to confront me and not submit. I needed a female who is able to remain by my side despite the criticism and crude remarks that nobles might say. I knew that I would never find a female like that since they are usually bred to be submissive but then came you. You were that female."

Sesshoumaru takes the time to turn Kagome's head with his bended index finger. He looks deep into her jade eyes with his own amber.

'No silver.'

Kagome's eyes soften a bit and held her eyes with his.

"You spoke to me like I was a commoner and you were the Royal despite our clothing. There was no fear in your eyes when you spoke to me or walk away. No one has ever done an action so bold. You had to be false so I threw you in the dungeon and had you tortured. I wanted you to break because you had to be false! I wanted him to break of you and even when I ordered that you're virginity be left alone, he did it anyway! I was sure that you broken beyond repair and my other side took over."

"Reason?"

"Yes," chuckling slightly at the name, "He wanted you to heal and knew that I wanted you to heal also. When we went with my family into the gardens, I was sure that you were broken but the look in your eyes said everything. You talked back to me still. I admire that, Kagome. Then your accuracy on how many homeless subjects in Edo astonished me as well. I do not understanding the feelings in which I am accustomed to when I am with you. But I can tell you that I feel content, despite my outward appearance, wanting you, all of you, and I never want you to leave my side. I do not expect for you to forgive me now but maybe one day you can."

Sesshoumaru rises off Kagome and walks away. However, Kagome remains on the floor thinking about what just happened.

'Could he have meant what he said?'

'It could have been a trick.'

'But there was no silver in his eyes.'

'Maybe I could be happy with him.'

'Why does he deserve happiness when he took away my virginity? I am classified as no higher than a low priced whore!'

'But there was no silver.'

Chapter 39

"The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness.

Be aware, little Kagome, that just because we believe that they is a devil does that mean that He makes us do bad things.

I can do bad things on my own. I can do very bad things."

The figure once again, like all the other times, disappears in the shadows that hide the wickedness and the evils that be.

Kagome's entry writings remain on her desk in her chambers. Golden eyes peer through its pages with interest and some rage. The eyes are scanning the pages with vigor and haste.

Kagome remains in the garden playing 'chase' with Shippo. Her joyful eyes shine in the morning sun as it rises on the horizon. The promise of a new day is shown and the darkness of the night is vanquished for the time being. The rays play off of Kagome's skin and she laughs and run through the garden.

During her play, the eyes continued to read searching for something, anything valuable. The eyes continue to search the pages; it was amazing what a female could write in a little amount of time. There were at least fifty pages of thoughts, talking about her childhood and her time her including her time in the dungeons.

Then the eyes stopped moving and the hands stopped turning pages. There it was as clear as day, written in her little handwriting, the very words that will deliver her his as only his.


	15. Installment 14

Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Tomorrow's Sesshoumaru's coronation, Shippo," spoke Kagome as the petted the soft fur of her faithful companion.

The world seemed oddly at peace today. The birds chirped, the sky the blue, the clouds were white, and the sun shining. Tranquil peace that was almost impossible to destroy. The trees flowed gently with the breeze from the North. The leaves were making a soft, rustling noise that made the world seem more perfect.

"I could almost forget where I came from while sitting here."

Lady Nami and Lord Inutaisho were still away from the palace, leaving it in Sesshoumaru's care. Nothing seemed to be out of place as the servants were moving tables and decorations into the palace.

"Probably preparing for tomorrow night. The guest should be arriving soon."

"You there, girl!" calls a shrilly voice, "Carry my things into the castle."

Kagome turned her head towards the voice that was interrupting her peace. She was about 5 foot 2 with long black hair that was the only think decent about her. Other than that, she had these huge brown eyes, manly looking eyes, turned up nose with a button on it, and a stomach with the size of the sun. She was quite comically to look at especially those chapped, crusty white lips.

"Did not you hear me, you stupid girl? Carry my bags to my room!"

The female demon continued to yell and scream, but Kagome did not move. She sat in the grass with her posture straight and her head up high in the clouds. This female demon was not going to boss her around.

Then Lady Kima screams for a completely different reason; Shippo latched on to leg and was effectively biting through her expensive, bright pink kimono. She was running all around, swiping Shippo with her claws, and yelling at him to get off.

"Damn, flee, get off of me!"

"Ha, Ha," laughs Kagome silently as she watched the funny sight.

Shippo continued to latch onto her leg and bit harder when she would hit him in the head. Kagome knew that Shippo was fine and didn't bother to get Shippo away from her; in fact Shippo has done this in the past.

_FLASHBACK_

A young Kagome has stolen some fruit from the local merchant and he caught her this time.

The man is old with gray hairs randomly on his face like whiskers. All his hair is gone, save some patches here and there on his scalp. He only caught Kagome because he made the fruit really slick somehow and when Kagome had picked it up, it kept slipping out of her hands. So naturally Kagome tried to pick it up and that's when the man caught her.

Kagome cries and pleads.

"Please, I'm hungry!"

The man cruelly answers.

"That's too damn bad! There should be less of you street urchins anyhow!"

He lays Kagome's small hand on wooden crate. Her arm lays rested there when a shadow almost covers her entire arm. Kagome looks up to see a long knife high in the sun. Its blade glistening, dangerously in the light, it almost looks like it was winking at Kagome while bathing in the hot, afternoon sun.

Tears run freely down Kagome's face as she gazes between her arm under the man's grimy hands and the blade above her. She cries and waits for the blow. She closes her eyes while silence took over her thoughts.

Slice is heard. It echoes her entire thoughts and panic is coursing through her blood.

"Damn, animal! Let go of my bloody arm!"

Kagome opens her eyes to see the knife blade resting inside the crate's wood. She lifts her eyes to the man to see Shippo biting into the man's swinging arm. He then lets go of Kagome's wrist and Kagome takes that chance to run.

"Come, Shippo!"

Shippo obeys and Kagome runs faster until they were far away from the man and away from that event.

"Thank you so much, Shippo."

Kagome sobs into Shippo's fur when she picks him. He mewls softly and nuzzles her neck. Reassuring her that everything is fine.

_END FLASHBACK_

Shippo continued to bite at people when Kagome was in tight situations. They counted on each other for survival and companionship.

"Cease your yelling," demanded a familiar cold voice and effectively breaking Kagome from her thoughts and Shippo from Lady Kima's leg. Shippo shrinks back behind Kagome's body as the newcomer steps forward.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" yelled the demon with glee, "My name is Lady Kima of the Northern Lands and this wench," pointing to Kagome on the grass floor, "will not carry my bags as she is designed to do and her damn flee tore through my new kimono," she whines pathetically searching for some sympathy in his steel eyes.

Kagome raises her to legs and bows deeply to Sesshoumaru.

"Greetings, Sesshoumaru."

"Good morning, Lady Kagome. I trust that you have slept well."

"Hai--"

"Insolent flesh! How dare you speak milord's name so formal?" Lady Kima raises her hand to strike Kagome.

"Silence, wench," Sesshoumaru stops the hand in mid air, "I grow tired of hearing your mouth." Squeezing her wrist tightly, "If should dare to do such a bold thing like that ever in your life then I hold that you have your grave ready. Leave now."

Lady Kima leaves with her tail, metaphorically speaking, between her legs, licking her wounds.

"Why Sesshoumaru I did not know you cared?" teases Kagome.

"I have to protect what is mine."

"Who says that I am yours to protect?"

Their eyes stare into each other's, neither one is backing down. The world continues to move around them as they stare. The world in their minds disappear and the only thing that is there is amber gazing at emerald.

Sesshoumaru's attention turns to Kagome and her entire presence. Her hair glides gently in the wind. Her traditional style kimono dress is a ruby red made in gold floral print. Her striking green eyes stand out more and make her all the more alluring and tempting.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he softly confesses.

"Is this you or 'Reason, my lord?' she inquires.

"We are one in the same and know that I will wait an eternity for you, Kagome and my name is Sesshoumaru."

His face inches closer and closer to hers whilst Kagome's face turns a light pink. The distance becomes smaller and the world remains forgotten. Kagome does not inch away as his lips touches hers slightly.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru! I need your help, this ain't my damn castle!" yells an impatient Inuyasha that can be heard through the palace halls and outside into the gardens.

The moment ends just as quickly as it starts and Sesshoumaru walks away but not before leaving another small peck on Kagome's rosy lips.

"Remember, I will wait for you Kagome but don't make me come after you."

Kagome is left with her fingers touching her lips and her thoughts. 'They're still tingling. That was Sesshoumaru;' a smirk appears on her lips, 'all Sesshoumaru.'

Sesshoumaru begins his trek back to the palace when something forces him to turn his head back to Kagome. She sits with Shippo in her lap while bathing in the sun and the flowers of garden. Now, he knows what was missing from the gardens; it was her.

Chapter 41

"Damn that ningen bitch and her fucking flee, too!" rants the irritated Lady Kima. She walks the castle walls with a fowl disposition and a bruised ego.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," inquires a smooth voice from behind her.

"Who are you? And how dare you speak to me?"

Lady Kima begins to turn around when a strong hand on her should prevent her from doing so.

"Do not turn around," the voice commands, "I know that you dislike the woman Kagome and I can help you."

"How?" her interest is now noticeable.

"Tomorrow night during the prince's coronation, he will be given a choice and he will choose you."

"Of course," she sneers, "who can resist me?" she shrills high enough to break windows and to make dogs howl with pain.

Lady Kima skips away with higher hopes waiting for tomorrow to approach.

"She is too trusting but fitting to my plan. She is just a pawn and Kagome's the queen. My Kagome will have it all and more.


	16. Installment 15 Part I

Chapter 42

Chapter 42

It was all so confusing to deal with for Kagome while she remained in gardens. As the day wore on more guests arrived and some weren't too nice. All day words were shouted and made known.

"Ningen!"

"Streetrat!"

"Urchin!"

"Bitch!"

Are but a few of the words. Although none dared to approach her since they were probably afraid of Sesshoumaru. Each taunt stuck Kagome like a thousand knives into her soul. Her outward appearance did not change but inside she was dying little by little.

Chapter 43

Are the harsh words really worth living here? I have nowhere to go but back on the streets of Edo. I cannot do that to Shippo, he deserves to have more than a few pieces of bread every couple of days. The palace is better than the little shack that we had. The food is better than in the marketplace. The beds are real but I'm not.

I've been dying inside of me, I been going out of mind. I have nothing left inside of me. I have to dress a certain way and I'm not free; what the hell am I doing here? All my life, since my mother died, I have wanted to live a rich life but I'm not happy! Instead I have a bunch of spoiled brats tormenting me and Sesshoumaru does not make anything better. I deserve to be happy and rich! I deserve everything that they have and more!

"I need find where I really belong."

"And where do you belong, Lady Kagome?"

I did not know that I spoke those words aloud or that anyone was even there.

I hear whispers, chanting, it is enchanting to hear. I want to understand what they are saying; I need to know. Then the voices become clearer.

_Rredimio suus mens ut meus mos. _

'How dare this servant question you?'

_P__lanto suus mos pallens ex meus alica. _

'She should be bowing to your will.'

_Ego dico super meus ancestors efficio meus mos. '_

She should respect you.'

_Sub cruor vitualamen mos ego successio._

The voices were right. As crazy as I might sound, they were right. There she was like she had to the nerve to speak to me. She gave me a list a commands, rules, and left the palace as if I never even existed. How dare she question me?

Chapter 44

"Where have _you_ been, Sango?"

"Searching for Kohaku."

Kagome did not bother turning to face Sango; she remained facing the little forest behind the gardens.

"That does not mean that you leave me," she snobbishly.

"What has happened to you, Lady Kagome?"

"What? What?" Kagome yells attracting an audience. "I will tell you what! Since I have arrived here, I have been tortured, raped, forced to follow rules, and the snickering bitches over there," pointing to numerous ladies gossiping amongst themselves, "don't make anything better. Then you," pointing to Sango, "have the nerve to question me! You should learn your place."

The sky becomes an eerie black as the world becomes silent. Not a sound is heard from the sky, gardens, or forest. Even the guests are struck by the turn of events. Lord Sesshoumaru appears from his castle to see what the problem is when sees that Kagome is in the middle of it all.

Then the sky opens up around Kagome and purple light surrounds her form. The light is blinding to all those near and many close their eyes or turn around to be protected from the rays.

Lord Sesshoumaru pushes his way through the crowds since people did not know whether to be scared of him or the light. Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru went through the crowd and stared at the light that trapped Kagome.

Shippo stood nearby the sphere of light searching for way in. His nose nuzzles the crowd around Kagome but he is afraid to move any closer. He can feel the evil energy pulsing from the sphere and fears the worst for Kagome.

"Kagome," whispers Sesshoumaru.

The sphere disappears back into the sky and leaves a new Kagome in its wake. She still wears her red kimono but it's shorter, reaching the middle of her knees, the sleeves are completely gone, and her cleavage can be clearly seen. But the most attractive feature is her green eyes that profoundly stand out. She looked pissed beyond doubt and her hair was flying madly about her.

Her hips swayed sensually towards him. Her lips were pushed in this sexy smile that said, 'I want you and I always get what I want.' Her hair fell around her shoulders and her eyes were just as tempting as her lips.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." The words came from Kagome's mouth, but the voice wasn't hers. The voice is more seductive and full of mischief. A voice could send men to their knees and destroy many a nation. She made him want to sink to his knees and bend to her every will and the way that she walked his way did not help his resisting either.

"You need to return to the castle," even though Sesshoumaru's words sounded calm and detached, inside he was shaking like a little boy who wanted a cookie, a green eyed, black haired goddess cookie.

"But I don't want to return," she pouted her lips.

"Lady Kagome, listen to him!" shouted Sango.

Kagome's head whips around to that annoying Sango's voice and voiced her words clearly so that all can hear and shake in fear.

"Why should I listen to your words? I have everything that you wanted and you don't even have your pathetic brother!" laughing at her own words, "You make me sick and I am sick of looking at you."

Sango's eyes widened in absolute fear when she saw the look in Kagome's eyes; it was completely terrifying.

'Her eyes; I can see my death in them.'

Images of Kagome squeezing the breath out of Sango's throat while she is suspended in mid air by strength that Kagome cannot possess are shown. Everyone stood around and jeered Kagome on and she killed the 'poor girl that lived as a servant.' Sesshoumaru also did nothing but wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and said, "Finish her."

The world becomes outline in darkness and black snakes around the outside of her eyelids. Everything but inside of the image, Sesshoumaru and Kagome, is covered by nothing. It becomes harder and harder to breathe as the world becomes blue then a blood red.

'This is what it feels like to die.'

The pain slowly becomes unbearable and death seems to be more welcoming. Slowly and slowly, Sango's eyelids become closer and closer to the bottom lids. All the way she is trying to scream at the top of her lungs and nothing comes outs. The darkness is more welcoming than watching her once called 'friend' kill her.

Her thoughts are nothing as her breathing stops and heart ceases to beat. Her lips are blue and while and her skin looks clammy and cold. Death is a cruel event that eventually everyone has to encounter. Unfortunately, today in reality without the dream or images lays the body of the dead servant girl under Lord Sesshoumaru's care, Sango the demon slayer.

In reality, no one is cheering Kagome on; in fact one is saying a word but staring at the body that once held life. One minute she was talking the next she was suspeneded in air and kicking her legs like a mad woman. Her arms were trying to pull something away from her throat then she tried blue. The poor woman tried to scream and no one moved. They were all too afraid even Lord Sesshoumaru himself did not move from his stupor. The woman's arms then flailed about and eventually stopped moving. She was dropped to ground like a ragged doll that a girl did not want to play with anymore. She was dead.

"So many sad faces over a dead girl," observes Kagome, "No one will miss her, so why mourn her death? It was after all, glorious."

The guests stepped away from Kagome as she laughed manically. However, Lord Sesshoumaru did not back away in fact he stepped closer.

"Have you come to stand by me, milord?"

"I want you to be that girl that I met in the marketplace; the girl that I fell in love with."

"Please, you love my body."

"There is a difference between a longing for the flesh and the yearning to fulfill the soul. You fill my soul, Kagome."

Hot, surging pain coursed through Sesshoumaru's abdominal muscles. The pain causes black spots to appear and disappear in front of her very eyes. He looks down to see blood pouring through his white kimono and a breech in his armor is evident. The mighty Lord Sesshoumaru sinks to his knees before the woman he loves.

"Your words are very sweet to hear…"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screams a lady from the crowd.

Her hand holds the sword; its blood still dripping with fresh blood. She stabbed him with Daisuke, the very sword that he let her have. Evidently, it thirsts for his blood since the blade slices down to once again pierce through flesh, muscle, tissue, and organs.

"But I prefer to see you in pain!"

The guests cannot believe that a woman, a simple ningen woman, has injured the Lord of Edo. But there he was in all his glory, on the ground with blood running freely out of his body. The red that sustains him is running low and not returning. He poured his heart out to this simple girl and she is killing him!

'I could never hurt Kagome if even it meant losing my life.'

He remembers her comebacks and how much they stung. He remembers her smell and the way she looked in the throne room that day. He remembers her determination to have Daisuke by her side. He remembers why he loves her.

The last real image that he sees is Kagome bending down to his level, holding Daisuke to his throat and saying four final words.

"I'll never love you."

His world goes black, his thoughts are no more, and there lies the bodies of Sango and Lord Sesshoumaru killed by one who knew them, Kagome. Deceived by someone they loved and people now feared.

The dead bodies of Lord Sesshoumaru and Sango lay on the cold, garden floor as the pour on their skin. Kagome continues to stand above Lord Sesshoumaru, unaffected by the summer rain falling on her pale skin. Her eyes remain void of all emotion as Daisuke drips crimson red from its blade.

All the spectators remain a safe distance away from Kagome but then again, what is safe? They have just witnessed their Lord, the powerful Lord Sesshoumaru, killed by a ningen woman. If she could do that to him, what would she do to them? Fear is a powerful enemy.

"I am your ruler now, bow to me," demands her voice through the thundering rain.

One by one, they all bow down before Lady Kagome. Even though they wanted to rebel, one question remains on their mind: What will she do to them if they disobey? Who will live to tell the story?

_Obey me and you will have power._

_Submit to me and you'll never be alone. _

'Yes.'

I'll never be alone again in my life; there always be someone beside me.

Sesshoumaru's body remains motionless as the rain continues to pour and the thunder continues to howl.

Sesshoumaru was too weak to remain at my side. He was too weak because he loved me, now he's dead and I killed him; I killed them both. Sango did nothing but talk and she dared to question me, glad that she's dead. I have no regrets for what I have done and what I will do.

_I want you to be that girl in the marketplace; the girl that I fell in love with._

I bet that he doesn't love me know. In fact I bet that he's having a wonderful time dancing with demons in Hell! I should have listened to head long ago; this was so easy.

No one will be above me! Everyone will look up to me! I'm not the same girl that he met in the marketplace; I'm a woman and he's dead.

Chapter 45

Underneath the palace in the darkest of the dungeons on the lowest levels, two beings look down into a cauldron. Only one face could be seen because of the light from the cauldron while the other is covered by a hooded cloak.

"Is she under your control?" asks Lady Kima standing over a cauldron watching Kagome in the rain.

"Yessss," hisses a voice with throwing herbs over the watery image, "ssshe issss un-der my con-trrool."

"Good, that bitch is lucky that this is an illusion or I'd kill her for killing my lord. But the real Lord Sesshoumaru will have my head if he finds out and I'll have yours."

"Not to worry, all she needs to do is accept that she has a master and it'll be complete."

"Good."

Lady Kima's eyes refocus on Kagome's water image as she begins to speak.

"I have been raped and tortured since my stay in this castle. Within the days of my rule, one by one I will bring all resisters to their knees. I killed the strongest demon in Edo therefore I am Lady Kagome of Edo."

"Get to the master part, already," Lady Kima sneers.

"I will not let insolent beings interfere or conspire to rid of my Lord when he comes to rule and me by his side."

An image of Sesshoumaru walking away and Lady Kagome standing alone earlier that day appears in Kagome's head.

_Kagome is left with her fingers touching her lips and her thoughts. 'They're still tingling. That was Sesshoumaru;' a smirk appears on her lips, 'all Sesshoumaru.'_

"Be prepared to bow down before my Lord…."

An image of Sesshoumaru's dying form on the garden floor. Blood spews from his mouth, his golden eyes are slightly hidden by magenta eyelids; life is so slipping from him.

_I want you to be that girl in the marketplace; the girl that I fell in love with._

"Yes! Say it!" cheers Lady Kima. '

"……"

"Say, who is her Lord," inquires Lady Kima.

"….."

"Fine be that way!" she pouts.

Kagome remains over Lord Sesshoumaru, never finishing her sentence. Instead she stares not at the people bowing but her attention is on Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispers almost unheard by the demon ears.

"No, you stupid broad," rants Lady Kima, "not that Lord; the other one."

"Nar--"

_I want you to be that girl in the marketplace…_

"Finish it! Say your lord's name!" Lady Kima screams.

_She finally comes to halt on an alley wall with her weird looking red fox by her side. She feeds herself last while the fox eats more than her, why? This ningen is confusing to me but it is beneath me to understand them but I must why she decided to steal from my subjects._

"_It is rude to watch someone eat."_

"Stop standing there," Lady Kima watches Kagome staring at Lord Sesshoumaru's body, "and say his damn name!"

She did it. Kagome killed the one man that actually cared about her since her mother died all those years ago.

Regret and betrayal.

She regrets what she had done to the late Lord and the feeling that she has betrayed him doesn't make her feel any better.

She drops her sword; it has become too heavy like her heart.

His bloodied lips move with each word.

…_the girl that I fell in love with._

…_the girl that I fell in love with._

…_the girl that I fell in love with._

"The girl he fell in love with. He loved me when no one else did and what did I do? I killed," choking bad a sob, "I killed him."

Kagome drops to her knees and cradles Sesshoumaru's head against her chest. She rocks back and forth as the whispers come back.

_He threw you in the dungeon._

_He tried to trick you but you were too smart for that. _

"Stop it!" Kagome cried, "He loved me!" she screams to the world, "I know that now," she whispers.

"No," Lady Kima yelled, "you're losing her!"

The other person in the room with her did not move but turned to pink dusk. The robe fell as a pile of cloth on the floor.

"Impossible!"

"Not to worry, Kima!" a voice from the darkness speaks, "I have another plan that will be revealed tomorrow night! I never lose!"

"Fine! I should hope that your next plan doesn't fail!"

"Hold your wretched tongue," Lady Kima shrinks back away from the cauldron, "I never lose!"

Lady Kima runs away quickly out the dungeon door and towards her guest room where she stays until the day after tomorrow.

"That was close," sounding relied but still a little scared with the voice that she heard.

'I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru.'


	17. Installment 15 Part II

Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Wake up, Kagome."

One by one all the bodies disappear.

"I am awake," Kagome replies to the voice.

Shippo's red fur fades away then his green eyes that are filled with shame.

Sango's mangled body disappears as well then her open, pain filled eyes are gone.

"Please wake up," the voice calls again.

Sesshoumaru's body begins to fade away but Kagome holds on tight; still rocking away to an unheard beat. Then his body becomes intangible.

"No," she weeps, "Don't take him away from me, please."

Crystal tears streak down Kagome's face. The tears are so pure that they can be distinguished from the rain; shining as they travel down her cheeks.

Her calls are heard on deaf ears as Lord Sesshoumaru of Edo body disappears.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Kagome is alone in world with no one beside in reality or in her head; she is truly alone.

"Wake up, Kagome."

Kagome opens her eyes wide staring at everything and nothing around her. She was in her own room, the desk remained in the corner and the window to the balcony let the breeze flow into the room.

Kagome looks at her hands but sees traces of blood on them and she can feel her damp hair sticking to her body. Her eyes remain focused on her hands that are stained with someone's blood. Little diamonds form in the bottom of her eyelids, her nose turns red, and her mouth becomes dry.

"Sesshoumaru?"

It had to be Sesshoumaru's blood on her fingers and the palm of her hand. She killed him because she didn't want to be alone. She murdered the one person that held her happiness; the one person that loved her.

One by one, tears make a path down her pale cheeks. One by one, her heart breaks into the little pieces because she killed the only being, besides Shippo, that ever openly cared about her.

"Kagome?" cool fingers touch her skin to awaken her from her trance. The voice seems so familiar that it reminds her of a dream. However it was impossible since the person is dead and it is impossible to raise the dead. Tears continue to fall down onto the silk sheets and the fingers on her face.

"Kagome?" the voice repeats.

"You can't be alive because I killed you," Kagome whispers.

"It was a nightmare, Kagome." Kagome finally looks at Sango's face wondering how something so real can be so false.

"Whose blood is this?" Referring to her red palms that still hold the stain.

"It is not blood but dye from your red kimono, silly girl! It just hasn't washed off, yet."

Realization sinks into Kagome's minds and her eyes grow wide. Looking to her left she sees Shippo asleep on the covers. What a lazy fox! But she picks him up anyway and holds him close to her heart. He in return nuzzles her chest and purrs lightly.

"Oh, Shippo, I love you so much!" New tears form and fall but with happiness instead of sadness.

Suddenly Kagome rises from her covers, leaves the room and a knowing smile on Sango's lips. She heard Kagome cry out Sesshoumaru's name and the said demon was here when Kagome fell suddenly ill in the gardens. Shippo was the one that alerted Sesshoumaru who actually looked worried for a moment.

Kagome runs through the halls, with Shippo still in her arms, to a room with giant oak doors. Kagome pushes the doors open and runs into the startled arms of the one that she has been thinking of.

She felt so safe in those arms as if nothing will ever try to harm her again. That is until she sees the other lords in the room looking at her with obvious disgust in their eyes. At that moment Kagome wanted to fall into a hole and fade away from their eyes. Those eyes that wanted nothing to do with her. The eyes that wanted her to disappear from their presence.

"Kagome, what's the matter?"

His voice brings Kagome back to the reality that he is her lord and that she is nothing but a peasant in pretty clothing. A peasant, that is all that she ever will be, a peasant. She was born and she'll die poor where only the rats and fleas will mourn her.

She could not ever look him into the eyes because she was not worthy enough. Kagome backs away from him and towards the door. The fear in her eyes is evident and the emotion seems so out of place.

"I am sorry, milord," she says meekly while bowing her head.

"You should be, you filthy peasant!" yells a fat tiger lord.

Kagome flinched at the harsh words while the other lords agreed with Lord Muisho's statement. Lord Sesshoumaru waited for the comeback that he was so accustomed to hear but it never came. What was wrong with this woman? First her falling faint in the garden earlier in the day and now this. Wait, could something have happened to her while she was in her room or did something happen that caused her to be ill? So many questions that need answers and the person that can answer the questions is about to leave the room.

"Forgive me for intruding on your meeting, milord." Her head remained bowed and she backed away, out the door, and out of his life for good.

The meeting was over and Sesshoumaru wanted to find out what exactly was wrong with Kagome. However when he reached her room, she was not there. In fact, Sango informed him that she has not been back into her room since she left about an hour and a half ago. Therefore, he was searching the entire castle for her and he could not find her.

He had searched the gardens, dining rooms, and he had servants searching the dungeons and all the floors in the palace, but there was so sign of her anywhere. He hasn't seen that weird looking fox either and Kagome would never leave it behind. So she must have taken it with her.

That would explain it, her changed demeanor and no one has seen her since she left his meeting; she left the palace.

"Damn it."

Lord Muisho's words must have had some effect on her but where could she have gone; the marketplace.

Chapter 47

The village of Edo looked so inviting but Kagome felt out of place with her expensive clothing and shining hair. Everyone looked at her with disgust just like the royals. She and Shippo are alone except for each other but they still have no place to call home.

Kagome takes off her sandals and expensive socks and heads out of Edo, towards a place that might bring happiness. She will walk a lonely road on a path where she is so alone. There are no signs or a shoulder to lean on, she walks alone. She will always alone whilst the heavens weep on the small woman and her red furred fox.

"We don't belong there, Shippo; we don't belong anywhere."

Chapter 48

I admit that I am afraid, I was so afraid that I lost a part of myself. I'd let my rage and the threat of loneliness consume me and take away my body. I move according to my master but I can still see and think but I cannot act.

I admit that I am stupid; I am so stupid that I risked happiness and a chance at love because of my damned pride. Now I watch the male of my life reliving my first week of captivity. How did he get there? Well, that goes back to me being afraid and stupid. I saw the truth too little, too late.


	18. Installment 16

Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"What are we going to do, Shippo?" asks a weak spirited Kagome as she looks at the little food in her hands. It is dark on would have been her sixth day at the palace.

Guilt quickly settles into her soul as she wonders what she will do with food so that Shippo will survive. Sure, he is a fox but he is her fox and her baby. She nursed him back to health and if she slacked off now then he would leave forever. However, she could not support him for long. How long before Sesshoumaru sends someone after her? How long before her body collapses because of the gnawing pains of hunger?

She was so stupid to have left a place with a warm bed and ripe food. Now they have no shelter, blankets, and little food. Her pride took away everything that could have made her and Shippo happy for the rest of their lives.

Night quickly falls and the two companions huddle around a small campfire. The forest is quiet without a sound. The trees are sleeping while the crickets seem thousands of miles away. Kagome slumbers with a heavy heart, plagued by dreams with a chance to escape everything.

In her dreams, there is a single dead tree amongst the thick fog. There is nothing but the dream and Kagome walking in a simple black dress with her hair limp to her body and her green eyes filled with despair.

"This must be what my soul looks like," she decides.

"No, it does not always have look like this," speaks a deep voice.

Kagome turns around in a full circle but sees nothing but she knows the voice was there. Or at least she thinks that she did. There was some familiarity to the voice but it was disguised somehow. She takes a step to the right and grass grows at her feet. Curious, Kagome takes another step and the whole landscape becomes fresh with grass, flowers, and a tree. And what a tree it was! It was huge with apples growing from its branches and leaves sprouting each and every way. Birds flew out of the tree as the wind blew and the tree swayed. They flew into the sun and became shadows under the sun's rays.

"Your life could be like this," the voice returns.

"How did you do this?"

"I did not my dear, you did. Remember your last intense dream, the one with the glorious power that felt so inviting and real? That power was real and lies dormant inside of you. You called for someone to end the loneliness and despair; you called for me and I answered. I came to help and I will stay with you if you allow me."

"This has to be a dream."

"No," the voice whispers, "it is everything that you have ever wanted for him."

Kagome continues to stare at the beauty before her and around her. It looks so inviting and there was Shippo! He is frolicking in the grass with other red foxes, he's not alone! He has friends and somewhere to belong. He is happy!

Small little crystal diamonds drop from green eyes because it was perfect too perfect too be real.

"What's the catch?" questions Kagome worriedly.

"I need to harness some of your power."

"I don't want Shippo to be hurt in anyway or my self for that matter."

"You have my word."

"Words mean nothing without something to back it up."

A silver ring with a topaz stone appears on Kagome's left ring finger.

"This ring will disappear if you or Shippo are harmed and our deal will end."

"Alright."

"Excellent."

Everything went bright white then black.

Little did she know that she just made a deal with an evil that will destroy all that she holds dear.

Chapter 50

Kagome opens her eyes to see that she is standing in front of a room filled with people; humans and demons alike. Something was seriously wrong with this picture! She was back in the palace in the big banquet room. What the seven hells was she doing back here!

She wants to move to head but she cannot in fact she cannot move any of her limbs. Her dream! He wanted to harness her power while she had her body! Damn it! She knew that there was a catch but she did not think that he would take her body just literally some of her power!

Something was still wrong with this picture, nobody was moving and they were all staring at her. What was she naked or something? It wasn't like she could do anything at the moment.

"Kill her, Kagome and become my mistress."

'What a minute,' thinks Kagome, 'Kill who? What did I get myself into? Mistress! I won't be some type of whore!'

Kagome is interrupted from her thoughts when she can feel her arm rise into the air, something was in her hand. Her head looks down to see Lady Nami on the ground with dozens of stab wounds on her body. The sight was horrifying, she was barely breathing and her eyes are glazed over like empty voids. 'Did I do this,' quivers Kagome.

Her arm moves swiftly downward and into the stomach of the fallen lady. Where was Lord Inutaisho during all this? Blood splatters everywhere and a pool forms around the silhouette of the Lady.

'Why is no one stopping me?" cries Kagome inside her own mind.

The knife is removed with a sickening tug and raised high above her head again. Kagome's head continues to stare to the body of Lady Nami; she cannot believe that she could have done such a horrible thing. Limp arms, pale face, blue lips; she looked dead.

Her movements weren't her own. Her movements are robotic and forced. She is living doll with a caged soul.

The knife starts to come down again when Kagome sees something extraordinary; Lady Nami's chest is slightly moving up and down. Tears sprout from Kagome's eyes and the crowd is looking in awe as the merciless killer is crying. The blade thirsting for blood comes closer to the body searching for another place to spill life fluids.

'NOOOOOO!'

The blade suddenly stops close to the Lady's heart and gasps are heard throughout the room.

"I did not say stop, Kagome." The same voice from her dream and the one that ordered to kill Lady Nami broke through the quiet room. The voice of the male steps in front her but Kagome cannot see his face since she is facing down at the body. 'Who was this male causing all this pain?'

'It could be that one guy that was torturing me or it could be that Naraku guy that Sango was crying about. Hell, it could be anyone who wants power and a throne to the kingdom.'

"I don't understand, Kagome. I have given you nice clothes, security, a steady home, the chance to be my mistress, and you defy me," his voice drops to a whisper, "I have lusted after you, killed for you, stared at your window at night, and this is how you treat me?"

'Damn right,' yells Kagome in her mind, 'Don't nobody use this Kagome.'

"Look at me, Kagome," commands the male.

As Kagome's body is turning, she sees Kikyou, Sango, and Inuyasha stare at her with disgust and a look to kill. A blue barrier is the only obstacle that stands in the way of Kagome and her new enemies.

Kagome continues to turn until she is completely facing the male. Shocked would have been a complete understatement for the face that she saw. She would have expected Naraku; she would have expected Akunar, but never him after he had been so calm and nice.

The golden eyes, long white hair, stripes on each cheek, and regal posture that demanded respect. It was impossible to foresee this.

There before her stood, Lord Inutaisho.


	19. Installment 17

Chapter 50

Chapter 51

Lord Inutaisho was the demon behind all of this. Kagome did not want to believe that the Lord of the lands would betray his whole family and even make her kill his mate.

"Look at Sesshoumaru," his voice commanded.

'I did not want to; I swear to Kami that I did not. I never want to see what those eyes hold but my body turned and there he was. I wanted to retreat within my pitiful soul to avoid her amber eyes; staring at me coldly and murderously. The whole world disappeared along with whatever love he held for me all because I am afraid.'

"What do you think of Kagome, Sesshoumaru?" Even though the question was asked, Sesshoumaru said nothing but his usually passive face held such anger that demons unconsciously backed away from him as his power spiked to dangerous levels. Kagome could not tear her away from him even if she did have moment. Even now after all this time she was still forbidden to do the simplest like turn her head. She had lost control of her body.

"Did you know, Sesshoumaru that Kagome is the reason that you aren't crowned at this very moment?" The fury increases in Sesshoumaru's golden orbs. "Yes, you see when I left the palace I told you to treat her well and that I have my ways of knowing. Well, I found this lovely little journal entry about how she was treated when she first came here; raped, tortured, and broken. My, my, my, my son has been busy. So, true to my word, your coronation will be postponed until I deem otherwise. Do you have anything to say to Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru growls at Kagome but then turns his head and spits on the floor, "I don't associate with traitors," is what he said and it broke Kagome a little more inside. Her world crumbles a little more as the garden dies a little bit each second. Nonetheless, tears fall down her porcelain cheeks but her face remains motionless and her green eyes are empty voids. She has lost nearly control over her own mind.

'I deserved that,' sighed Kagome inside her mind as the fog settles in.

Lord Inutaisho speaks to Kagome, "We will talk of this later, Kagome." With the wave of this hand, Kagome watches Sesshoumaru being pulled from her sight by castle guards and out the door. "I will enjoy this night," his tone drops to a low whisper, "while you have no control over your body," his voice filled with lust and need.

"Kagome, you traitor!" shouts Inuyasha from the crowd and the demons around him agree as Sango and Kikyou shake their heads in disbelief and shame. Shamed that they believed her to be the one that cared for the Ice Lord but it turns out that they wrong. She was just another Lady Kima after a throne and a title.

'Please take the pain away, it is too much!" Inside the subconscious of Kagome's mind, she falls to her knees because of all the guilt, regret, and pain that she feels. Her walls crumble and the world ends in front of her.

Kagome, you traitor.

'My life was not so bad before this point in my life, but I guess that someone else should be the judge of that.'

She has lost control over her life.

Chapter 52

Days have past since I had awoken within my own mind and witnessed my betrayal to those who cared about me. Little by little, I have found out that I made a deal with the devil and did not think the whole deal through. Since that day I have learned the loophole of my own deal, as long as body and my mind are not broken simultaneously then the deal is not broken. Moreover, as long as Shippo remains in that a protected section of the gardens with other foxes then the deal is not broken. I am trapped in my body within the boundaries of my own mind.

I have not seen Sesshoumaru since then, but I have heard rumors that he is being held in the dungeons somewhere. It is not as if I could do anything, he would probably kill himself before he wants to see me and I don't blame him.

That night Lord Inutaisho took me to his bed. His kisses were forced like a rapist's-- bruising and uncaring. His hands were rough and calloused. He tugged at my nipples until I am sure that they were red.

I wasn't allowed to look anywhere but into his eyes. He shredded my clothes and tugged at my hair. I was forced to suck on his horrid penis. His thighs bucked and bucked and his hands pulled and pulled at my hair until his cum shot into the back of my throat. I was forced to drink it all. "What a good little bitch," is what he said to me. Even without being connected to my body I could still tell that his cum was salty but my body did not reject it.

Then he pulled himself on top of me. His breath was breathing on my skin, Goosebumps arouse without my consent of course. My head wasn't allowed to look away for this either. I could have retreated to my mind, to my fog, but I did not.

His hips drove into me with demon speed; piercing my body with each thrust. I wanted to run; I wanted to hide; I wanted to escape to some place, anywhere, as long as it wasn't there but I did not have that right to want anything.

"Such a good bitch, so tight, so tainted," I looked into his eyes and saw my own lifeless green orbs; filled with nothing just like my body, just like my soul. Lord Inutaisho's soul is the same color as mine; dark as the moonless night without the stars to light the sky.

"Fuck, Kagome, you feel so good! Yeah, take it all, bitch, take it all!"

His hips continued to drive faster and pound harder until his seed set free into my body. He rolled over and pulled silk sheets across his naked body. "Not bad for a puppet," is what he said that night, "I hope that you enjoyed it, Kagome or did you flee like you do with everything else." He was right, that is why I am in the situation that I am in now because I fled from everything and everyone. I was my own fault and now my paradise is lost to my own foolishness.

I just laid there like the rugged and used doll that I am. My body did not move while he raped me nor did my eyes. I was dead to the world as I retreated to mind only to return when he took my body to bed the very next night. I felt nothing; just numb. I walk alone in the dark for a light, any light. What I would not give for a friend? All the tears that I have cried never seemed to end and my garden continued to die until it was no more.

The beautiful gardens, that I was shown back then by Lord Inutaisho, was once again a desolate wasteland like when I first entered my dream. The fog swims around me like cool water drilling into my body. I refused to change it back since I accepted my fate that night, after all I should not complain; I betrayed the people that actually cared for me and a female that was almost a mother to me.

I betrayed them all, Sesshoumaru, Lady Nami, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango, I deceived them all because I did not want to see the possibilities that a perfect life would include a life of misery and isolation. As my own punishment to myself, I let myself through my eyes every time that Lord Inutaisho takes me because I don't deserve anything.

I betrayed Sesshoumaru by making a deal with his father and I took the throne from under Sesshoumaru's feet.

I only deserve to live through this pain by doing nothing but watching it all.

I don't even deserve to die to end the pain even though that is what I wish.

Happy endings do not exist for this deserter and double crosser and it should not be because I broke the golden rule: Never bite the hand that feeds you. I chewed Sesshoumaru's limb from his arm. He cared for me and took Shippo in when he was alone and I took what mattered most to him; his throne. Even after all that I have a home and Shippo is forever safe. We are no longer on the streets but I became what I said that I would not; a concubine.

Night is settling in as I remain confined to a single room and it is time for Lord Inutaisho to rape me again.

But then again, when you have nothing, you have nothing to lose and I have already lost it all.


	20. Installment 18

**Warning: This installment contains disturbing images of torture and humiliation.**

**Chapter 53**

"THUMP! THUMP!"

Footsteps could be heard from outside of the room so loudly, so annoying, so heart stopping. Each and every time that those steps are heard, he wonders if the person has come to finish him. That's the beauty of a successful torture, when a prisoner wants to so badly die that he listens to every footstep that enters the vicinity of his hearing. The lone steps against a hollow hallway, thumping, stepping, marching with a purpose that might not even include him. His heartache would pace faster and harder until the footsteps would gradually fade away to places unknown to him.

"Coward!"

That is what he called his worthless father; a coward. He would come, beat him to an inch of his life, and then leave. His wounds had yet to heal because of the Miko aura in the room that purifies his own. He did not give them the satisfaction of hearing his discomfort or seeing the pain in his dull, golden eyes. For in the back of his mind lies the mindset of a true killer, the meaning behind his name "Killing Perfection."

The dungeon door opens and with it comes the artificial light that he has not be accustom to in so long. Two figures stand in the doorway but it is the silhouette on the left that attracts Sesshoumaru's attention and his throaty growls.

"Well, hello, my son. How do you fair?"

The answer to the inquiry is growls with a decreases intensity that is until the next words are spoken.

"Have you met my new mate? I believe that you once knew her once upon a time."

"Bitch!" growls a deep voice from within a dark room. The walls are cold and covered in the thickest slime yet, there lies a chained figure against the further wall of the cell.

A shape sitting under random planes of moon rays from the various cracks in the cobblestone walls. Dark, disgusting hair covers any facial features of the prisoner that the prisoner might have but the dark brown paste glowing in the moonlight would distract from his face either way. Bound by his arms, raised above his head, blood continues to fall out of his scabbed wounds, down his chest and pooling on the dismal floor.

His pale chest illuminates the blood even more so as the days and nights wear on and the world continues to turn. The beatings are brutal which seem to last for an eternity but, the figure continues to breathe. His naked chest inhales strong with a wrath of revenge and hatred is breed within his lungs and his heart. A dark entity clouds his judgment and reason as the pain of the last few beatings ease away to a greater pain of bloodlust for the person that is responsible.

A thin, pale frame, bent and broken by blades and disgusting body parts rests on those dismal walls. Deep, ugly, gruesome cuts reside on his once flawless skin as little by little the pain recedes After being turned over and positioned on his hands and knees, Sesshoumaru swears to never touch another woman in the same way ever again. He once ignored those cries of his concubines thinking that the cries and screams were ones of pleasure, but now he knew the truth.

He never knew that his father could cause him such pain. Sure, the physical discomfort of training was torture but at this rate, Sesshoumaru knew that he could die from having his insides torn inside out. He loved his father even though he never said the words and he loved Kagome with his life. "Loved" being the keyword in his mind now; they are all betrayers to the Village of Edo, to himself. They must be punished for the deep pain that he is feeling now.

It was the throbbing of feeling something so big and thick shredding the inside of his body so that it would not go away even after it left his body. It was pushed in so deep without any sort of lubrication, the pain was so unbearable that the great dog demon wanted to shred his pride and cry out in pain and whimper like a small puppy. In and out, it went for what it seemed like an eternity until Sesshoumaru, pathetically, passed out from all the pain.

While Lord Inutaisho was sexually molesting his son, several demons would watch in either disgust or arousal as the great dog was bent over before his father. His body moving back and forth, in time with the thrusts and rhythm as the some of the demons jeered.

"Take it like a bitch, Sesshoumaru, right in the ass!"

Sesshoumaru never said a word or moved a tense muscle in his shoulders as he suffered utter humiliation in front of the demons that use to fear him. He held his composure even when his demon side was free but contained, plotting his revenge against his father's beloved Kagome.

Lord Sesshoumaru of Western Lands, the emotionless inuyoukai that was legendary throughout Japan had already retreated in the recesses of his own mind plotting his revenge against Kagome. The bitch betrayed those that trust her with their own beings therefore she must die a painful but, deserving death. They loved her, protected her, and she still only cares for herself. A poor, defenseless person indeed, but she conned numerous demons and a strong Miko.

Within the safety of his mind where skies are blue and walls and limits do not exist, Sesshoumaru, in his true form, frolics with a green-eyed goddess through an endless field. He is happy, he is free, and he is no longer restricted to outer world boundaries that are forbidden to cross. On the inside, he is a lost and confused demon wanting the love of the one that betrayed him even though he knows that he should not. Reason has been caged like an animal with only the thoughts of a garden with Kagome and the sunrise promising the start of a new day.

On the outward appearance of the rugged dog demon, in his eyes shielded by strands of dirty silver hair, blind rage has cleansed whatever hope he had left within the fibers of his being. For the first time since the time that he arrived in the dungeon, he opens his eyes that no one can change, that it is impossible to change a peasant girl into a noble let alone his mate.

A feral growl is heard as a new scent is wafted in the air. The scent is so familiar and treacherous that the growls become louder and louder until they vibrate off the walls and into the castle halls. All the servants know that it is Sesshoumaru that is causing those sounds and that is pissed the fuck off!

The growls return with an intensity of a pack of savage wolfs fighting over a kill. There stands Kagome pushed into a plane of light for Sesshoumaru to see. Her clothes are as beautiful as ever, but her eyes remain the lifeless pools as there were on the Coronation. Kagome is pushed further to Sesshoumaru until she stands a few inches from his feet. Her cinnamon scent passes into his nose, down his throat, and into the lungs where they breathe with pain and hatred.

Suddenly a weight is literally lifted off his shoulders and Kagome is against the walls of the dungeon with razor sharp claws around her fragile neck. Holy energy burns his hands but his mind is too long gone for him to care about his sizzling flesh.

His left hand, the one that is not around Kagome's throat, plunges into her stomach. The glorious sound produced her life liquids all her nice sun-kissed yellow kimono and Sesshoumaru's smudged face.

No sounds of pain or obvious discomfort can be seen from Kagome except five soft-spoken words that halts Sesshoumaru's next attack.

"Sesshoumaru, I want to die."

It was then that Reason's cage was unlocked and Sesshoumaru's mind was plunged into the darkness that matched his heart.

Sesshoumaru's raged filled eyes began to return to its original white with gold irises. Clarity and reason began to return to his feral mind and Kagome's words take hold to his heart.

'Sesshoumaru, I want to die.'

Sesshoumaru could not fathom why Kagome would want to die when she has everything that she could ever want including his father's attention. Yet, she wanted to die by his claws. He didn't know what to think about the whole situation.

He stared into her lifeless eyes still wondering and still thinking.

"Sesshoumaru," called her voice while she used her hands to pull his threatening hand deeper into her stomach, "please kill me, now."

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru hesitates to kill a prey. This girl causes him to revert to emotions that only humans are capable of. Is it possible that she provoke these emotions in him? Is it possible that she is a sorcerer and he is under her spell even when her eyes are empty? How is it possible to feel such things when he is bred to feel instincts and do what is necessary to survive? Is it possible that she means something more than just an onna? How can she mean something to me when she betrayed everyone around her? Does not letting her live go against everything that he was ever taught?

His father, even though he is a traitor, taught him to not play with his food and destroy what could destroy him in the future. Kill everything and don't hold back. If the deceased enemy was a formidable foe then kill his family, every last woman and child that could hold a sword.

"Don't hold back, Sesshoumaru!"

That was his father's mantra when he would train for hours on end in the battlefield in the grueling heat or blistering snow, "Don't hold back."

But then again, his mother, his sweet, beautiful mother, always taught him compassion for both genders, especially female.

"My son, females are defensive beings when it comes to their feelings after a form a trust has been broken. Now," she would toy will a stand of his white locks at this point, "you don't necessarily have to bee the one to break the thrust but it could have been someone in her past that could have done so. But you are affective as well because she will begin to trust you then turn away when you get to close and turn to someone to start the cycle again. Do you understand what I am telling you, Sesshoumaru? Females need trust completely one person in their lives after an incident before trusting anyone else. Remember that, my son, and you will have a wonderful female that you will gladly cherish for the rest of your life."

'Maybe Mother was right and maybe this would explain Kagome and why she ran away and why she with my father now. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she deserves another chance.'

What seems like an eternity of seeing inside of Sesshoumaru's thoughts was actually only three seconds but Lord Inutaisho could see inside within those three seconds that Sesshoumaru was hesitating. He was thinking too much and that was a good thing because if he could not kill Kagome then Lord Inutaisho could use her to do unthinkable things to Sesshoumaru and he would never kill her. Maim her, scar her, and wound her but never kill her, not that he could anyway as long as he held her power in his hands.

"Why are you hesitating Sesshoumaru?" Lord Inutaisho inquires while he watches amusingly Kagome hang helpless on the wall with a hand stuck in her stomach. The sight made him want to bowl over in laughter, but his years of building self-control kept the laughter within the pit of his stomach, safely contained until later in the privacy of his chambers and the warm feeling of being shafted in Kagome's cunt. "I thought that I have taught you better."

'Yes,' Sesshoumaru taught, 'he did teach me better but so did Mother but who do I listen to; Mother or Father, Reason or teachings. What should I do?'

"Kill her, Sesshoumaru; you know that you want to," Lord Inutaisho gloats him; taunting him.

Sesshoumaru finally focuses on Kagome's lifeless windows to her soul and wonders for the first time what she would truly want. Does she really want to die?

'Females need trust completely one person in their lives after an incident before trusting anyone else.'

'Don't hold back.'

'Trust completely.'

'Don't hold back.'

'Trust completely.'

'Don't hold back.'

'I want to die.'

'Second chance.'

Finally after the bickering back and forth in his brain, Sesshoumaru, for the first time in his life decided to follow his heart and do want felt right to him. He roared his head back with a mighty sound exploding from his throat. His two enlarged fangs sprout from his mouth, glistening in the moonlight shining in his prison cell. His eyes become red like blood and the sight is quite frightening to anyone that has never seen a demon like this before.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru," speaks his father, "kill her."

Kagome says nothing and does not move either but a few tears gather at the bottom of her eyes. The blood loss has caused her eyelids to close slightly. Her ebony hair is smashed against the wall and the blood continues to drip harmlessly on the dungeon floor.

Teeth poised, Sesshoumaru knew what he had to do.


	21. Installment 19

**Warning: This installment contains images of sex (lemon). **

**Chapter 54**

Within the depths of an endless tavern where sunlight is not aloud and figure remains sitting in the dark, lays Kagome not exactly wanting a way out. She has told Sesshoumaru want she has wanted and hopefully after all the evil that she has done, he will do want she ask and kill her without holding back.

She has also effectively block herself from the outside world and retreated to the darkness and her own thoughts because she feels that she is the only thing that she deserves; the darkness and what little sanity she has left.

Then she felt it, hot, scorching pain through her entire person. Even her dark world burst into gloriously red flames and yellow embers.

'I can feel again.'

She saw a light at the end of this tunnel and all Kagome wanted to do was swim towards it with all her being. She was actually flying towards the light but the flames were like an ocean and if she wanted air then she would have to swim to the top. She swam for all her worth so that she could know the source for bringing back her feelings.

GASP! MOAN!

Those were Kagome's expressions when she drew that first breath of real air in what seemed like months. Her eyes returned to that famous green and she could feel every finger that was jammed into her stomach. But what really drew her attention was the pain in her neck. She would turn to see what it was and Sesshoumaru was biting her! Sesshoumaru was biting her neck and could be sucking out all her blood! Oh! Kagome knew that she should have listened to her mother in her younger years when she told her that blood-sucking demons lurk in the night to suck bad girls' blood.

Seconds pass and Sesshoumaru removes his hand from Kagome resulting in the healing of her stomach wounds even though the yellow kimono remained torn and blood still soaked her. Here she was in a damp dungeon with a dog demon biting into her neck and something banging to her right.

A quick turn to the said right and Kagome could see Lord Inutaisho banging on a pink barrier with all his might and all his power and he could not get through. He remained lock on the outside of the shield without the means to enter and harm them. She was safe for the moment but for how long, Kagome did not know.

"Sesshoumaru," she called softly hoping to get his attention.

Sesshoumaru gently lifted his fangs from Kagome's neck and licked the wound over with his pink tongue a few times. He looked into her eyes, with her blood dripping from his mouth, those beautiful green eyes that he has not seen for what seem for like an eternity. He could see the question behind her eyes and wanting to spill from her lips but he answered before she could ask.

Not entirely addressing Kagome, Sesshoumaru's baritone voice pierces the air,

"How do you like your chew toy now, father?"

Lord Inutaisho looks angrily into the pink barrier watching Sesshoumaru's smug demeanor. He knew what the mark meant because he had a mate locked somewhere inside the palace. The mark entitled the protection of the mate from enemies and the mate herself. It would be impossible for Kagome to take her own life while also giving her some of Sesshoumaru's abilities. Every mark is different, so the abilities passed onto the mate varies. Lady Nami reached Daiyoukai because of her mark to Lord Inutaisho, but what about Kagome?

He could see Sesshoumaru's eyes bleed red and he knew what that meant: Sesshoumaru was going to finish the mating mark. Sesshoumaru's penis stood proud in front of him as his right arm kept Kagome steady and secure against the wall. His left arm reached between Kagome's legs and rubbed her pleasure spot until she was writhing and moaning in delight.

The expression of her face was nothing that he had ever seen. Lord Inutaisho remembered his intimate times with Kagome; her eyes were motionless whilst her body responded to his ministrations. However, with Sesshoumaru her eyes where hooded with pleasure and her moans were encouraging him to continue. Her moans become louder and her hips move rhythmically against his right hand until she stills.

"AHHH!"

She screamed her release to the heavens and Lord Inutaisho could smell her sweet juices as they leaked onto Sesshoumaru's fingers. He then brought his fingers drenched in her delicious juices to his mouth, looked Lord Inutaisho straight into his eyes, and licked Kagome's release off of his digits.

Lord Inutaisho was livid at this point, his demonic pressure is banging against the barrier wanting in, and the demons flee the dungeons, fearing the Lord's wrath. Nevertheless, the barrier remains strong against Lord Inutaisho's power.

Sesshoumaru could feel his sire pressing against the barrier and decided to take things a step further. He moves Kagome from the wall to the floor, on her knees, with her ass hoisted into the air; a perfect position for a dog and his bitch. His member poised, Sesshoumaru pounded into Kagome's sweet body, her screams encouraging him to pound harder and faster. In the midst of Kagome's screams and her upcoming release, Lord Inutaisho gazes at Sesshoumaru to find him already looking at him. His demonic red eyes and jagged purple markings appears to be more feral with Sesshoumaru's smug grin of satisfaction as Kagome finally cums with Sesshoumaru releasing deep into her womb while whispering into her ear.

Kagome falls to the ground with Sesshoumaru on top of her; she is unconscious. Her eyes close in a deep slumber while the combination of her and Sesshoumaru's juices leak from her walls. The smell was a wonderful combination and he resisted the urge to taste from her cunt. Just then the barrier fell.

Lord Inutaisho marches forward with a threathening growl that falls on uncaring ears and grabs Kagome from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru remains where he is with a sneaky grin on his face.

"She may be your mate, Sesshoumaru, but I am her Lord."

"That may be, sire, but for how long until I am both to her?"

"The end of time," Lord Inutaisho replies to Sesshoumaru's perhaps rhetorical question.

Looking at Lord Inutaisho as he walks with Kagome in his arms and nearly out of the door, Sesshoumaru feels the need to have the last word.

"The end may be closer than you think."

Lord Inutaisho turns around to face his insolent son, to find that Sesshoumaru's eyes are solely on the woman in his arms. The ceremony is complete and now only time will tell how it will directly affect Kagome and indirectly affect Sesshoumaru.

**Chapter 55**

My father was thoroughly angered as I took his toy as a mate. His eyes bled red and his fangs demanded blood, but as long as Kagome's barrier remained strong, I could have done whatever I wanted to her. However, after Kagome's last orgasm, which sent her into a deep sleep, the barrier fell and my father snatched her from under my body.

I did not bother me that he took my mate away, my beast purrs in pleasure as Kagome being my mate, because her mating mark will protect her from my father. My beast is happy and I am thoroughly satisfied at the dish of revenge I served my father.

Mating with Kagome left me weak to the point where when I was yanked from the floor and chained back to the walls, I did not struggle. My muscles are sore and my eyes are heavy, but I would not change the look of pleasure on Kagome's face when I pounded into her delectable walls for the world.

Ah, Kagome, my mate.

**Chapter 56**

I think Lord Inutaisho left some broken bones during the last time he took my body, but that's okay. My mind is filled with a garden of vibrant colors and clear, blue sky. A sky only possible in fairy tales and my imagination, yet that fairy tale is going to take some work to become true.

Even though Sesshoumaru only made me him his mate is to get revenge against his father. However, when Sesshoumaru took my body, it was something different from when Lord Inutaisho had sex with her. Maybe it was the mark that made it different? Nevertheless, my miko powers are not completely gone, just dormant. Maybe with some intense meditation I can call upon on will and control what I can do with them. A barrier like the one I created in the dungeon would be useful in the future.

I rub my stomach lightly thinking about all the possibilities over the next few moon cycles. First things first, I need to find out where the royal family and Sango are located. Then my plan can begin.


	22. Installment 20

* * *

Author's Note: It took everything I had to finish this installment. It is the last. Please **DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT**. My all was not in this installment, but I felt that loyal readers deserve the end that was long overdue. Have a good break and safe New Year.

Mischievous Female

* * *

**Chapter 57**

* * *

THUMP THUMP THUMP

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome knew as she now stood in front of Lord Inutaisho that her life was forfeited. She knew that as she stood in the grand ballroom that her life would never be the same. The howling winds pour in from the windows, blowing and screaming with pain and sorrow. The rain continues to fall washing away the blood from the grounds. She had to kill many guards to ensure her success and death. She had to be alone when she face Lord Inutaisho; no guards, no royal family, no one.

She was alone in this fight because that was what she was meant to do. She had betrayed those who cared for her in turn she must protect them and let them live their lives while she might lose hers.

Why should she lose her life? She could fight and win Lord Inutaisho as he walks towards her with his hand glowing a sickly green. She probably would win, but how could she face Sesshoumaru and one day tell Kyoto how she betrayed the people she loved so dearly. How could she face such a challenge?

Kagome charges Lord Inutaisho hoping to gain the advantage of being on the offensive first. She slashed and cut while Lord Inutaisho dodged every attack gracefully.

"You are not thinking logically and rationally, Kagome," Lord Inutaisho teases.

Kagome does not answer her taunt instead she keeps slashing and cutting. Her mind was not focused on his taunts, but his body that remained undamaged. Then again, he was right, she was not thinking logically. She was throwing her sword at him like she was an amateur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suddenly Lord Inutaisho stops and sniffs the air delicately with his nose. Then he smiles secretly to Kagome who stands breathing harshly against her clothes.

"It would seem that your mate is approaching the gate. Time for the finale."

Lord Inutaisho disappears from Kagome's sight and that was when Kagome felt the white hot intensity of something searing through her stomach and inside organs. Her eyes bulge from her head and something coppery dribbles from her mouth.

"I enjoyed playing with you, my dear," Lord Inutaisho speaks, "but I enjoy playing with my son more."

"You mean Lord Sesshoumaru, DIE INUTAISHO!!"

Kagome takes her sword and thrusts into Inutaisho's stomach, fast and hard. It was time for one reign to end and another to begin.

It was time for life to end as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THUMP……………..THUMP……………….THUMP

* * *

**Chapter 58**

Her bloodied body lay on the cold floor of the ruined castle. Her fight ended and her body suspended. The battle won but at what cost? The guardian that betted it all; lost it all for what?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Those golden eyes that broke down all my barriers and ultimately led to my downfall. Closing my eyes forever would end all the pain and he would call me weak for it. Those golden eyes that makes me feel so vulnerable and powerful at the same time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Her black hair matted together with blood, sweat, and dirt. Her clothes tattered on her body. Black marks on her fair, pale skin. Once rosy lips are blue and chapped. Angry scratches resided on her arms, legs, and exposed torso. Dry tears pave a trail down her cheeks.

She lies unmoving; barely breathing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THUMP…………………………………………………………..THUMP

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I wanted someone to love. I wanted Kyoto to have parents unlike I had. I wanted to be with Sesshoumaru.

His golden eyes. I don't want to leave. It hurts so much!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Time ticks away as Kagome's lifeline becomes shorter and faint. Three hideous females with one removable eye holds Kagome's life string in their grimy hands with huge, dented scissors in one sister's hands.

"It is time."

"She has served her purpose."

"Kami, watch over her soul."

The scissors itch closer and closer until the hand closes on the string.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The body of the dying female lays motionless while Sesshoumaru walked closer to her. He is almost there when a black barrier is erected over her.

"My dying gift to you, Sesshoumaru, if I can't have her then no one can."

Lord Inutaisho dies and his body disappears.

Sesshoumaru is forced to watch his mate die without anyone to help her. Rage consumes Sesshoumaru as he tries to break through the barrier but it's too strong. He continues to beat until his legs give out from the ended battle and no energy is left within him. Then he sees a black hooded figure on one side of Kagome and three hideous things on the other. Sesshoumaru knew who they were.

"Death. Fates."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THUMP…………………………………………………………………THUMP

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A graveyard is in view, miles and miles of graves and tombs. Fog casts an eerie effect over the empty gravesite. The ground cannot even be seen because of the fog. No sky and no stars and no moon to light the path.

A faded soul wonders the graveyard; it has no face or figure. It is not completely dead.

The bottom of the figure can be seen.

A hooded figure in midnight robes appears from the air. A silver scythe poised in his skeleton hands. There is no face that can be seen because of the hood that drapes over its eyes. A soul bag is on the waist of the mysterious figure along with a sand clock which sand is almost to the bottom.

The torso of the figure can be seen.

A few grains remain until it is completely empty and the soul can now be shown to Death. It waits for the figure to appear completely. It raises his scythe; prepared to bring it down.

It is time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"KAGOME!" Sesshoumaru yells, "KAGOME!"

She is becoming invisible, the end is too close to prevent.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome mouths a single word.

With each yell, his heart breaks a little more knowing that Kagome is too close to the other side to ever bring back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Death slices.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Fates cut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TH-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshoumaru stood over his dead love with Tensaiga in his hand.

She will live because he needs her to live.

No glow. No nothing.

"What purpose do you have sword?"

The useless sword is cast amongst the shadows.

* * *

**Chapter 59**

**Three Days Later**

"Lady Kagome was an orphan in Edo," Lord Sesshoumaru began in the royal gardens before a crowd and facing a pyre, "without people to care for her. When people failed her, the rulers should have taken care of her, but they did not until it was too late.

"She died a warrior for her land, a selfless woman who gave her life for Edo and our daughter, Kyoto. She killed the poison that was corrupting Edo. She killed the previous lord---Inutaisho.

"Edo has been in dark times, but those times will show brighter days.

"With thanks to Lady Kagome, Edo was prosperous as its rulers will shelter and provide for her subjects. Lady Kagome will be missed."

Lord Sesshoumaru took the flame to the pyre and watched the flames consume the wood and Kagome's wrapped body. As the flames burned Lord Sesshoumaru dropped to one knee, which was the ultimate show of respect for a dead warrior.

Lady Nami followed suit with little Kyoto sleeping in her arms by bowing lowly to the fires. Next was Inuyasha who dropped a knee and then everyone in the audience who dropped to their knees and touched the grounds with their foreheads.

Lord Sesshoumaru kept a tight control on his emotions. He was ruler now therefore; he had to remain strong for his subjects for Kyoto. Aisherturu.

That is what Kagome said as she died before him. She said it to him, but he was afraid to say it to her at the time, because it would have felt like goodbye and it was.

He looked to the blue skies and felt that the Kamis took away Kagome away before they could explore what they had.

The Kamis agreed. In 500 years, the lovers will have another chance.

**END**


End file.
